Unfair Love
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Hermiones changed and true feelings sprout between her and her potions master. The love they feel is opposed, people are trying to tear them apart. Will their love survive or be torn apart. Read to find out. Review man review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Unfair Love**_ _By: Stephanie Jean Wilson_

_Story dedicated to my friends and my family who don't even know it but keep me going everyday, to reach my goals and to succeed in my hopes and dreams and to one day publish my writings, so they can be proud of me._

_**Chapter 1**_

It was their last year, she still couldn't believe that this was going to be her last year after this she was done she no longer had a home at that amazing castle that had always been a safe haven for her, and it was evident it was taking its toll on Hermione. She was beautiful beyond belief not a shocking beauty but her smile was simple and her emotions energetic she had an air around her that was her own, her once bushy hair lay in thick waves around her. Okay scratch that she wasn't amazing aaahed the prettiest woman ever but let's says she was up there. She may wear little to no make up but she was easily the most attractive woman you would see walking down the street not that he noticed or at least not at first, but it wasn't to him if women were amazingly beautiful she was so damn smart to smart for her own good. Everything she did she did amazingly, with no flaws. The flaws she she does have made her that even more amazing, that much more interesting.

She ran to her class her lungs burning, she had never known to run so fast in her life. She had been in the library early to get some more homework done and was now late for Potions this was one day that felt like everything was going bad for her. For some unknown reason the clock didn't work in the library and when she had finally been smart enough to check her watch she was late, and she had the worst class to be late for and the most evil teacher to deal with.

He sneered in his class everyone was there but one her seat vacant, this was very unbecoming of her. Probably the first time that he had ever in now seven years for her to be late. Then he saw the door fly open and her walk in huffing and puffing, he had guessed that she had been doing work in the library like every other morning. He would spot her in there at nights when he headed to bed and when he woke up and headed to breakfast she would still be there perched over books reading writing. He found a way to remark again maybe he could get her a detention after all today.

"Your late he sneered," as she sat down he marched towards her, loved it when her eyes got really big as if she was truly scared of him. He had a way and he knew that he could scare even the toughest person. He had been teaching at the school for around 17 years for as long as she'd been alive and he knew he would be there for a lot longer. He knew how to command a room to get everyone to listen and scared not to.

Someday he wished he could go back and redo things not screw up so many times, to make up for past mistakes. But right now he wanted to give the little know it all a lesson. Even though he knew she was the hardest worker in the school he loved picking on her. He liked being mean to his students he knew it taught them to be strong in the real world, and it would seem that she would have to be even stronger than the others in order to survive.

"Sorry sir," she said catching her breath, she had ran as fast as she could when she realized she had been late. She had worked since the day she had gotten back not to get on his bad side. She hated it when he glared at her that way, like he really hated her. For some reason he was usually always incredibly mean to her Neville got it good but not as good as she did. Even if she did something perfect he would find something the littlest thing to find imperfect. She had worked to be the best but in the end he always treated her as the worst.

"Stop talking or that's 20 points from Gryffindor I don't want to hear your little tales about how you slept in," he stated, for being the smartest she was so irresponsible sometimes.

"Sir I didn't sleep in," she was saying before he sneered down at her, she closed her mouth. He knew he would get her there, she always remarked when he was wrong. For some reason she always had a need to correct people to help them, it was a weakness that he saw in her to help the needed.

"25 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight," he stated and he watched the usual brilliant light in her chocolate brown eyes dim until she broke eye contact and looked down at her lap. He smiled to himself at least he chopped her down a peg or two.

"Now that we have everyone here we can begin, the ingredients are in the cupboard and the directions on the board begin," he said and with a flick of his wand everyone started reading. He liked the way he could silence a room easily and everyone did what they were asked.

He took his usual station behind his desk keeping one eye on the students he kept one on her. She sat there for a minute looking into her lap before flicking her bangs back and getting to work. He always knew that she got over things easily she put them aside to get the important things done so much like him. No one knew his true feelings or would ever know in fact. He didn't have friend's just whores down in knockturn alley that bowed to his needs, and when they're weren't whores there were death eaters women so used sleeping with man after man wasn't a big thing. He always thought women that respected themselves were amazing.

He put the lost look from her eyes out of his mind and set to the task of tormenting everyone, it was what he did best and was know especially for making first years cry.

"Hermione can you help me?" Neville asked as he looked at her perfect colored potion, it was always perfectly colored potion and she was in no way in need to get a zero that day when she already had a detention that night.

"Sorry Neville try please but I can't I'll get in trouble sorry," she said she felt her heart flop to the ground at his face. She turned back to her potion and started again, she hated being interrupted as she was doing a potion she had learned early on that as soon as she started on a task she got going and being stopped slowed her. Some people thought her a bitch when she did that but she just really wanted to not piss him off again, she had always wondered why Snape was always so angry at everyone for the littlest things. It was the truth really whenever she wanted to help him they always some how got in trouble, so she found it best that he had to do his own thing.

"What is this?" she heard the sneer and she turned to see the usual seen of Neville looking frightened as the dingbat cowered over him and his concoction.

"Don't tell me you forgot to put the fire wing in there with the fairy hair," he sneered the boy nodded, then the man looked up to see Hermione looking at them," or don't tell me that you didn't get help from little miss know it all."

Neville shook his head but some how the man didn't believe the boy, his robes billowing out behind him he stalked to her and looked at her potion as perfect as always.

"Did you help him?" he asked about five inches from her face, she hastily shook her head and looked at her lap," some how I don't believe that you didn't help him, little miss know it all, for your lying that will be a three scroll essay on the Vandermount Potion due on my desk tomorrow."

Everyone gasped but she just sat there, she took it like she took everything else

"Yes sir," she mumbled. He turned and sat at his desk, slowly she got back to work, but not before adding the homework to her agenda, he glanced at it to see that it was full, god that girl had problems did she have nothing better to do every night but do more homework.

When the bell rang they all bottled up their potions and gave it to him, Hermione was just about to put it on his desk when someone shoved her hard and she fell back and cracked her head on the cement so hard she thought she saw stars.

"Watch were your going," the boy drawled then she heard the shatter and felt everything fall apart, she looked to were her vile use to be in her hand to beside her with a black nicely polished show crunching it. The shoe disappeared leaving her perfectly green potion oozing into the cement turning black.

It wasn't a huge deal but she drove herself to make every single potion the best that she could make it hoping that one day he would say great job or something. This year she was even trying harder but with no prevail, he was rock hard and evil.

He quickly walked off, but he saw it all, she glanced at him but his sneer that was always there was unchanged. She felt tears prickle her eyes, he was such a bastard. If there was one way to get to her destroying her work did it all. Looking up she saw Snape standing beside her, looking down at her.

"Get off the floor," he sneered, she did as she was told, picking up her books, and everything rubbing the back of her head, she had hit the cement hard and all ready a pounding head ache was beginning at the back of her neck. She would definitely need an Advil for that, if she was going to survive throughout the day.

"That will be a zero for today, but you can make it up if you write me a foot long essay about the potion we made today on my desk by tonight that shouldn't be so hard for you," he sneered as he walked off, he always enjoyed a episode to bring her down a notch, to put her in her place. He should of actually deducted points from Malfoy but his father was his best friend sort of, he just didn't need him coming down to see him he hated having meetings with him. The man was disgusting in so many ways he was surprised that he hadn't been arrested yet, sometimes the ministry was so completely stupid. Lucius was a bastard and he hated him so much. Remembering growing up together it had sucked him got all the attention while Severus just sat in the library reading all the time, he could never be good enough. His parents had loved Lucius like another son while he was like a distant cousin that just lived there sometimes.

She felt the tears in her eyes fight to be released but she sucked it up and headed to her next class. Today was going to prove to be harder than she had thought. Already her agenda was packed with things she was gong to need a time turner to do it all, but she would never use one of those again. There had been one good thing come of it she saved Sirius Black but for what just so he would die again. But maybe just maybe he wasn't dead. The veil was still a Mystery no wonder it was in the Department of Mysteries. Smiling to herself she went on with her day. Taking one class at a time, she would fight through it day after day, she wouldn't bow down to him and his bullying.

33333333333333333333

Revamped chapter going through my chapters to change things.

Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she sat down for supper she didn't even touch her plate but sent it away and started on her essay, the feeling of emptiness filled her making her stomach unwilling to be filled. Her day had been so terrible that she was in no mood to eat something, but hopefully she could get some stuff done so she might be able to sleep awhile longer tonight. How many times had she told herself that, when in the end she ended up getting maybe an hour of sleep? Rubbing the base of her neck it was so sore.

"Hey Hermione want a watch us practice," Harry asked, she couldn't believe it, that was all they wanted to do there was no more hanging in the common room to have a butterbeer and talk about school how their summer was. Everything had changed right before her eyes.

"No I wouldn't I would rather spend a week with Snape than watch you two dry hump each other up and down the field," she wanted to say but instead said.

"No sorry guys I got homework maybe next time," she said nicely, glancing at Ron who was stuffing his face she just ignored the immense rumbling in her stomach and continued writing, she wanted to finish this so she might be able to get a decent amount of sleep and maybe impress the ding bat for once, yah when hell freezes over, would there be a grin on that mans face. Not even god would be able to graze him with a smile maybe the devil if he was killing her would he finally smile. She found herself wondering more and more what he would look like if he did smile. When Harry had been learning from him she had been eager to hear how the lessons went. It was like she couldn't wait to hear how Snape got through his head yet again.

She could feel the eyes on her but ignored them and kept writing. She got a weird feeling all the time when she sat here like someone was watching her closely but she never looked.

She thought back to all her assignments that are stacked in her bag that she had to charm so it didn't' fall apart, and how many hours it would take to complete them thank god she had her own room now that she was head girl and she had to do rounds tonight at twelve after her detention. There wouldn't' be a lot of sleep tonight that was for sure.

She had accepted the responsibilities when she had been handed them she just never realized that things would get so much harder, it seemed that her assignments got harder and harder and her teachers always wanted her to do extra homework. In class she was assigned extra tasks more homework essays but why she asked she hadn't questioned it just did the work and suffered through everything.

When she noticed people getting up, she finished her essay, tucked it in her bag, and quickly headed out to get to her rooms before she had to be at her detention. She had to lighten her load.

Out of air, she arrived with her bag a little less heavy and her essay in hand.

"Your late," he drawled as he looked at her, she walked in catching her breath.

"Sorry Sir, I have the essay for you," she said hesitantly handing it to him then stepping back to look at her feet, inside she prayed that he would be surprised in some way.

It was extraordinary she didn't miss a beat, her writing was neat, and all the information anyone would ever need was there. However, her writing always interested him.

Long firm strokes that called of strength, but lately they called for tiredness. Her strokes now showed defeat and weakness you could tell so much about a person by their writing. He missed studying her papers for minutes just looking at the writing so beautiful just like the writers. And every time he would reprimand himself for his thought, going back to his boring job of marking.

"All right an O for today in class," he said and she nodded," now for your detention organize my potion ingredients put them into new bottles and reliable them thank you," he said and she nodded as she put her bag down and got to work.

She heard the scratch of his quill as she set to work, the cupboards were in a mess, and she hated a mess. She felt so tired she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die but no luck came for that wish. Taking down vial after vial she carefully but it in a new one and relabeled it and then checked it on a sheet.

The hours went by slowly. Finally she was done and put the last vile away and straightened herself. She actually hadn't minded the task, she loved things in order the way they looked the accomplishment and sometimes maybe the praise that would come but she long ago forgot about expecting that from anyone now.

Flicking her bangs back she was a little happy with her new hair cut that Ginny had convinced her to get. She had been hesitant but Ginny had finally won. She had to admit she did have sense in this area.

She saw him sitting there not noticing anything his head bent over reading papers. She noticed for not really the first time he wasn't exactly ugly but the way he sneered made him look years older than what he really was. He had a sort of aging handsomeness, yes he was about twenty years her senior but she felt so happy to see him everyday. How could she be attracted to an old man, who was smart, intelligent, and deep deep deep, incredibly deep, deep down a very nice person? Okay maybe more than really deep incredibly deep, she chuckled a little to herself.

"Professor I'm done," she said his head whipped up and nodded," may I go sir."

"Yes, and try not to be late tomorrow or its another detention," he said going back to his paper she gave herself her leave as she grabbed her stuff and tailed it out of there as fast as she could.

When she finally reached her rooms she looked at the time.

"Oh my god its 11:45," she said moaning as she quickly put her stuff down and changed into warmer clothes and headed out her wand in hand she hated this stuff at night she always felt so scared when she went out. Dumbledore stated that she would not be assigned a partner to go with even though it was dangerous times now at Hogwarts. She didn't not see the point to anything anymore. It was like people wanted her to feel sick and to probably get killed.

She walked from corridor to corridor and no one was out it wasn't until she heard the hush talk of a strong voice that she crept closer to the great hall.

She stood glued to the wall in the shadow and watched them, long ago during summer Moody hand taken it upon him to train them; she was stealthy as she blended with the wall. Moody had stated that she was one of his best students that he could ever teach she had been so proud except for the boys they sneered and went back to training.

It was Dumbeldore, Snape and other men. But her eyes were on Snape who looked like this was the last place that he wanted to be. He looked so daring his clothes billowing around him from the wind. God he was so handsome. What was she saying he was a stupid greasy bat? Nodding to herself she ignored the feelings that were growing in her stomach.

"It has come to our attention Dumbeldore that this man has helped our school in repaying for it we are willing to break a rule and take back time," the man said she didn't know what he was talking about.

"That is an excellent idea but I hope that Severus doesn't mind," he said chuckling, Severus just scowled, she chuckled a little at it, he looked so cute when he did it. She wondered what rule they were breaking to reward him.

"All right drink this and you will go back to when your alliance started, thank you but we must take out leave, but I must talk to you about your miss Granger," the man said, her ears sharpened at his words.

Severus looked at him, a littler cautious taking in every word that came out of their mouth.

"Yes what about her?" Dumbeldore asked getting cold.

"We at the ministry don't think she's being challenged enough try to…. What's the word challenge her a lot more, the ministry expects great things from her," the man said before leaving, leaving the two men glaring and Hermione in deep confusion. Why did they want to challenge her more?

"Well Severus bottoms up," Dumbeldore said," and don't worry I'll make an announcement at breakfast."

Severus walked off and left the man, the vial in his hand and a big bottle of fire whiskey waiting for him, uncorked with a glass beside it.

"Remember his face, remember everything Ms. Granger, and do try to get to sleep at a decent hour," Dumbeldore said glancing over his shoulder as he walked off. Damn it he always could tell she was there was no getting by him anymore. She didn't understand his meaning as she walked back to her dorm and forgot about it as she pulled out her books and got to do what she did best. Sleep wouldn't exist tonight.

333333333333

Thanks for the reviews, I first posted this then decided to go back through it and add some things. Hope you like it

Revamped chapter

Steph


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time she had finished most of her work there was no point in going to bed so she took a shower and headed down to breakfast when she entered there was barely anyone there but the teachers, rubbing her eyes she tried to adjust to the bright morning light. The fire in her common room wasn't very bright and after awhile tension built in her neck. A migraine would grow and she would have to deal with it all day.

She sat down and grabbed a goblet of juice and drank as she brought out more homework, it seemed that it never ended. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she tried desperately to keep them open and work. Her face a mere couple inches from the parchment.

"I don't think this is wise Albus the girl practically looks dead on her feet," Minerva said looking at her prized student practically half asleep writing, her voice sounded hurt everyone knew that the woman held a soft spot for the young girl, ever since the beginning of the year. Everyone had a soft spot for her and didn't want the day for her to graduate to come anytime soon.

"We have to do what the ministry wants, they want her for some reason and we need to find out why, for now do as they say," he said, just as children started flooding the hall, their conversation could no longer be secret, and would best be discussed in a meeting.

Severus took his usual seat and people stared and pointed at him in awe as if he was some kind of bug, and indeed, he was some kind of bug a drop-dead sexy bug with dark robes on.

"I have an announcement," the hall went into a hush. Indeed everyone was hoping the news would be about the greasy potions professor gone sexy as they sat on the edge of their seats.

"Due to Professor Snapes loyalty to me for these many years the ministry has seen it fit to award him with time, a potion to give him some youth back, but also I have some other news that ministry sees it fit now to station officials within these walls, respect them and they will respect you have a good day.'

Hermione just glanced at him once and she was stuck, never before had she been rendered so speechless before by anything. He was handsome even more handsome than before.

"Severus it looks like a certain know it all recognizes you," Albus said his eyes twinkling as he moved his eyes to search the crowd and saw her, eyes wide in astonishment, but then she saw him looking at her and put her head down to do her work. He could just see the little blush that crept into her face and felt the heat sear through his front as all his blood went to his crotch. Now he was going to have to go straight to his rooms and deal with this. GREAT!

She never knew he could look like that, so that was what he looked like when he was younger. He was different know, his usual slick and greasy hair was thick and shiny his face which was usually in a scowl just wasn't made for it his complexion beautiful, his dark deep eyes wondrous and dreamy. In addition, from the look of it behind those robes was all man. Trying to keep the blush from her cheeks she thought that she still felt attracted to him when he had been older, some how she wished he were older so that she could still try to win him over. She smirked to herself, pushed the unwanted feelings out of her mind, and concentrated, on the pile of homework she still had yet to do.

Without eating, she headed to her classes with the rest of her classmates, they all chatted around her two best friends so engrossed in Quittitch they never saw her lag behind. She felt like closing her eyes and nodding off standing in the hallway. Never before had she ever been so tired before.

Her first two classes seemed harder than what she thought they use to be for some reason she was given more homework to her especially.

By the time she got to Potions her bag couldn't even, hold all her work even more even with all the magic she put into it. Her things spilt everywhere. Right outside the class, she watched as Harry and Ron just left her and walked in, they were so arrogant well no more using my essay on an assignment she snorted to herself. They were so into themselves they didn't care who they left behind.

It seemed no one cared. Grabbing her books, she quickly mended her stuff and shoved them into her bag, quickly using magic on her bag.

Her agenda though was no so lucky and had some how ripped in half, she just looked at it and shoved it in her bag, and her agenda couldn't use magic as her mother had made McGonagall put a charm on it. Don't even ask.

She had to take care of it and make sure that all her homework was done, as her mother had wrote to her. When was the last time she actually talked to her mother in person, or her father for that matter?

"What else can go wrong again today," she mumbled to herself as she walked into the class, but she spoke to soon as she looked at the face of an evil but equally sexy potions teacher. And his eyes were riveted on her staring her down.

"Late again," she heard the drawl but this time it was husky and younger, she looked up at him," that's a detention, and thirty points off."

"But sir I was just outside the classroom, my bag ripped," she said but he wouldn't hear it and turned and stalked to the front.

Cursing herself, she uncannily sat at her chair and brought out her books, she was by herself yet again like everyday. At the beginning of the year, they had been assigned partners and every year someone was left out and that was always her. She relished in the freedom of being by herself but now she wished she had a partner to talk to. Just someone to maybe tell her the problems she had but there was never anyone.

That class was ever worse for her; she had just finished her potion and had to let it simmer. While it was doing this, she brought out her notebook to jot down things about it, like she always did because Snape always assigned an essay about the potion. So thinking she could get ahead of things she started on the essay.

Severus saw the evil idiot as he was scanning his students again; he had that evil Malfoy look that the two got whenever they were going to do something bad.

He saw him station himself beside her cauldron and heard the little plop but obviously she didn't, he raced out of his chair to warn her.

"Move out of the way," he yelled and everyone was soon running away from Hermione, she just looked up at him, her caramel eyes so beautiful before the bang and a scream.

When he looked around, he saw her laying there covered in the stuff, everything was purple, and he raced over to her.

She wasn't breathing; he felt his heart stop as he looked at her.

"Breathe you stupid girl breath," he said, patting her hard on the back she still wouldn't breathe. He really didn't want to do this, placing his mouth over hers he breathed. Noticing that her lips were soft and delicate under hers. He set her back and she coughed up the stuff right into his face, he wiped it from his face thinking how worse could this get.

She lay on her side for a while catching her breath, that stuff tasted awful, and had she just upchucked the stuff right into his face oh what was he thinking of her now. But he gave her mouth to mouth now that was weird.

"Go get the headmaster right now Potter and tell him to get the nurse," he yelled as he straightened her, her school clothes were plastered to her molding her legs and showing the bust that was hidden by her baggy shirt. She didn't notice his eyes or his interesting thoughts. Still catching her breathe she laid there. God what had just happened?

When he heard the sweep of a cloak, he jumped back to see the head master Madman Pomphrey and ministry officials. All wands at the ready, to attack if needed.

"What happened," Dumbledore stated worried as hell when he had been notified that something bad hand happened.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy saw fit to throw an exploding popper into a very strong potion of sticking glue," he snarled," no one got hit but us I don't think so."

He started to walk away and felt himself be dragged back by invisible hands, eh groaned this could not be happening. He really didn't want to be stuck to her.

"Oh that can't be good," Dumbeldore chuckled; everyone knew that chuckle well the old man was up to something again.

I like this story its a little different and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon, this one does not have Sirius Black jr. in it, even though some of you don't like my character I think having the name of her father gives her character haha lol.

Also read my other stories Lost and Found and Complete Bliss I bet you will like them

Steph

Redone chapter hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

He couldn't believe it he was stuck to the insufferable little know it all, everything was getting worse, and worse as the day went on.

He had to deal with students eyeing him all day. Some of the Slytherin girls winked at him, he couldn't believe the nerve of some students now a days.

And worst of all it was an amazing sticking potion because it was made by her and she and him got covered in it, he sat in the headmasters office with the little know it all in the other chair looking uncomfortable. She should the stupid girl was always in her own little world oblivious to everything else. He wanted to yell at her for being so stupid as to not watch out for the people around her. She had always been naïve in that way.

"Severus this is not as bad as it seems, things happen that we can't control best to deal with what you get the best you can," Dumbledore said he saw him holding back the laughter that was about to erupt. He glared at the man that everyone thought was so amazing and wanted to reach over that grand desk of his and choke the life from him for being so chummy.

Hermione was nervous as she sat there, her eyes centered on her hands in her lap; she was trying to process what was happening and exactly what happened. She had been so stupid she should have seen Malfoy coming closer, but she swore she didn't hear a pop at all when it fell into her cauldron. He didn't want her to die she had always thought that he hated her guts, but when she looked up at him his eyes were filled with compassion something she never thought she would see in his hatful, cold black eyes. But as soon as those nice eyes had come they were gone when the headmaster came back to the darkness that was him.

He had cleaned both of them with his wand as they walked to Dumbeldore's office, Hermione relived that her skirt wasn't plastered to her, or her shirt for that matter.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and a deep speechlessness filled the room, she looked up and indeed everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ms. Granger did you hear us?" Dumbeldore asked she looked at him and shook her head," well we have decided that there is nothing for us to do until this potion wears off and since it was made by you it is pretty imperishable."

"But sir I don't understand what I'll do about homework," she asked in a sweet voice, she couldn't risk not doing her homework not even for one night, she would be so behind there would be not getting it all done.

"I need books from the library, and were am I going to sleep if were stuck together," she gasped at the thought, him in bed maybe he was different off his feet, oh Hermione that's so gross he's your teacher, or maybe he likes to dip his quill in the school ink, gross. She pushed her dirty thought out of her mind trying to imagine Flitwick naked. Oh even grosser.

"Trust me dear, everything will be arranged, now here," he said and with a wave of his wand, papers were in his hand. Grabbing them from him she placed them in her lap, smiling at him.

"These are your assignments for the rest of the day, you are excused from your classes, as are you Professor, he will escort you because to tell you the truth he has no choice, to the library to get your books, and other things from your dormitory and then you can eat in his rooms," the man said smiling back at the girl, she looked so beautiful when she smiled. Not that he would say he wasn't interested in her in that way but she was the most amazing student that had ever graced these halls.

She got up and nodded she was dumb struck and trust me that didn't happen often. She could feel his presence as they walked down he corridor to the library.

"I am really sorry professor, I should have been watching," she blurted out quickly, she felt a need to apologize for being so stupid yet again.

"It is not your fault just an evil weasels, now can we please be quiet and get this over with as soon as possible," he sneered making her go silent, she flinched at his tone but smiled deep down inside at him calling Malfoy an evil weasel. So Malfoy wasn't the favorite he probably just favored him in class because of his father. It seemed that he was favored in everything because of his father what someone could do in life if his parents were rich oh and were purebloods, he wasn't even smart. She had to earn everything she wanted, she just didn't get anything.

Maybe he was still a heartless bastard, she thought as she kept her eyes in front of her and tried to ignore the scent that he had that drew her to him, and exotic masculine smell with a hint of evergreen. She had never known anyone else that smelled even close to him, his was unique.

When they reached the library, no one was there like usual, he could feel the tug as she kept moving and followed her to the back were piles of books were on a desk. He could only guess whose desk this was.

"Let me guess this is your desk," he drawled, she just ignored him; the insufferable little know it all ignored him, how dare she no one ignored him.

She gathered books, which to him looked like a tower and started walking out.

"If he was going to give the cold shoulder to me I can most definitely do it to him," she thought sneering to herself as they walked.

With her wand, she shrunk the books and shoved them in her pocket.

Incredibly enough she was silent the rest of the way to her dorm.

When they came upon the painting of Agusta, the heir of Gryffindor he greeted her nicely and then entered but the muscular man sneered at him that was sitting beside her.

Her rooms were tidy; he was forced to follow her up to her room. Which was a different story, her desk was littered with papers and books the only thing that was tidy was her bed it looked like no one slept in it, and he wondered what she wore to sleep something slinky that made a man rip off with his teeth or something virginal. He betted on the later. She didn't look like the woman that tempted and teased men but a blusher.

He made a note to find out about it later, but was preoccupied when she stooped to pick up clothes. He never knew she had an arse like that. What was she hiding under those bulky clothes; maybe in fact there was a girl under them, or better yet a woman. No a woman with curves women he didn't consult with but whores that did his bidding, rough and willing.

She had a bag packed with clothes and then sat down at her desk, she sighed, and her legs didn't seem to want to move at all. Her energy was just gone, she had to face it she couldn't keep doing this. She just needed everything to stop so she could rest a little. Her still empty stomach was gnawing at her to eat something but she was scared she wouldn't' be able to stomach anything.

He then noticed the bags under her eyes and the strain on her face. NO one this young should look that tired ever. It was like she was being accused, she was through homework. Nevertheless, she snapped out of it, grabbed books, and turned to him to see him staring.

"I'm ready," she said as if she was being sent to her death, he just smirked and started walking away with her in tow.

She stared at his back as they walked. She wondered about him.

Why did he always act so mean?

Why did he wear black its a depressing color?

In addition, why did he live in the dungeons they were so cold and gloomy and depressing?

However, she went silent as he disappeared into a door she could feel the cold and hatred creeping into her every pore but she followed, she would rather face her death than never see it coming at all.

His rooms were elegant but still cold her legs shivered under her skirt from the chill. With a tug from the invisible hands she followed him and wasn't looking were she was going when she hit his back, a hard sensual back that rippled with muscle.

"What's wrong," she asked then came to stand by him in the doorway, brushing his arm as she looked into the room.

"Oh shit," she said not noticing she said it.

Then he spoke," yah a big problem."

They both looked at his large bed in gloom and somewhat disgust. How were they going to do this? They were in a very compromising situation.

33333333333333

Thanks for the reviews. Please review and keep going with the story I've been told it keeps getting better and better.

Thanks

Steph


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

This was going to be a big problem no not a big problem a humongous problem.

She looked from him to the bed in awe; she was speechless what a problem, how the hell were they going to solve this.

"Don't worry the beds big enough," he sneered, she looked at him shocked. Never before had she shared a bed with anyone well yes Ginny and some old middle school friends but never a man, never in a million years.

"Can you set up a desk by the bed by any chance?" she asked, he looked at her weird and pointed to the one across the room from the bed.

"Would I be able to put it over by the bed so you can sleep and I can do work?" she asked innocently looking at her feet. She hated having to ask him for anything but the need to do homework was more important.

"Whatever," he said and with a flick of his wand the desk raised and sat itself right were she needed it. Smiling at him she placed her stuff on the desk.

Looking at the bathroom door she didn't know how this was going to work, he must have thought the same thing because he definitely answered her.

"We can take a bath I hope you have a bathing suit," he said and he watched as she shook her head. He groaned this girl really was weird what girl didn't have a bathing suit especially at this age.

With a wave of his hand, she stood there in a green excuse for a bathing suit.

She covered her stomach with her hands, she felt exposed then she thought of imagining him as Harry, she never felt so undressed because Harry was practically her brother.

He then turned from her and stalked to the bathroom stripping off clothes as he went. His backside beautiful muscles rippling as he moved her mouth watering in lust.

She could feel the tug and the sound of running water, entering she felt her breath leave her body as she looked at him bent over his back rippling with muscles.

When he turned, he felt the same feeling she was beautiful.

Her body was slimming a lot slimmer than what it should be and she was tall and curvy. She looked like a goddess with her bushy hair around her and that innocent twinkle in her eyes as she stepped closer, he tried to push her out of his head this wasn't time to get dirty thoughts about one of his students especially her.

(I think some teacher has dirty little thoughts about a certain brown haired know it all what would you know, I think I saw it coming what about you?)

She stepped past him and stepped into the water, it was soothing, relaxing. All she ever got was rushed showers that lasted maybe ten minutes enough to wash her hair eventually shave and scrub herself. She could hear him get in behind her and tensed up but relaxed when she glanced to see him at the side of the large swimming pool like tub and sit there.

Easing the breathe out she dipped under the water and surfaced pushing her hair back. It was smoother and not so bushy when it was wet but a hassle to take care of. Fiddling for her wand at the edge of the pool, she charmed her legs shaven and her armpits.

"Can I ask you a question?" came the silken voice, her head snapped up to look at him. His black eyes on her, she felt like she couldn't' move like had had some spell over her.

"Why don't you just charm that bushy mess straight," he stated, she looked at him confused.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said," well I knew you could just not with my hair nothing works on it."

He grabbed his wand and with a little incantation, it was as straight as can be around her she gapped at him. He smirked at her she looked much better now.

"Um thank you," she said, looking at him he just nodded then tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She saw a part of him that no one usually saw. He had been kind there doing that for her. Maybe he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard but still the jury was out.

This felt so unreal to her how was she stuck into this it felt like a weird twisted story on an Internet sight he he. Everything was so surreal.

Quickly shampooing her hair, she rinsed it and was done, relaxing into the warm water letting it quilt her in warmth. She just wanted to stay in here forever. But before she knew it was over.

"Are you finally finished," he asked and she nodded as the pool emptied.

With a flick of her wand, she was in her night things of baggy pants and what looked like Potters old shirt.

She looked so different from what he was use to. The easy sluts in Knockturn Alley that would do what they were told, but she wasn't like them, she was out of his range, but yet he felt a will to have her to make her his. To consume her and show her the wonderful art of sex no as woman called it today love making.

Just the way her honey chocolate eyes studied the room; the little bags under her eyes, and her now straightened hair. Such beauty, how could Potter and Weasley be so stupid. Well it comes to no surprise for the Weasley he was always goggling at her in class. Nevertheless, had the other boys in the school not noticed indeed Victor Krum had noticed and had taken action? However, was surprised when he had been told by Minerva that she hadn't returned the feelings but instead turned into close pen pals. Hermione was different from other students that he knew without a doubt.

She slowly walked into the room and sat at the desk, glancing to his side he could see her flipping threw papers the little light he did have was dim. She was bound to have a headache soon.

How could this happen to him? One day he's 37, and a no woman guy who didn't get crushes and now he's 23 and is acting like a lovesick puppy for his student. Who happens to be a brown haired know it all, with a delicious body, no put that out of your mind gross.

Flipping over so his back was to her, he closed his eyes and let himself drift with the sound of her steady breathing, and the scratching of a quill.

She glanced at him, his muscle covered back facing her like god, she desperately wanted to touch and feel it. Feelings she thought she would never feel she felt and strong to, but for him just for him. She felt the salty taste in her mouth whenever she saw him, and swallowed. Her stomach tied in knots when he came close she swayed when he touched her. She was in Love, no no she wasn't she told herself. What would happen if people found out she would never hear the end of it.

Pushing him out of her mind she focused on the task of her homework would it ever stop. Why did it seem that all the teachers had it out for her to do more and more didn't they realize that she didn't like homework as much as they thought?

She wished she could tell them to shove their homework up their ass, and go to hell. What would people say if she did it, probably nothing they would be dead on the floor from a heart attack?

Thank you all so much for the reviews I never knew I was that good at writing, thank you and I am really trying to update a lot, but schools back and I have a lot of homework but hang in there. In addition, please please review again. I always get to them in a day to hurry up and update with all the incentive I get.

Thanks

Steph


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

He awoke to the faint scratch of a quill looking at his watch it was six, what? Turning over silently he looked at her, how she could still be up. But it looked like she was about to fall asleep so he waited.

Slumped over papers her head barely off the desk he saw her write, her face strained and sad, and her hair shoved in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes looked bloodshot and strained.

He watched as her eyes slowly closed and her hand drop, he had never seen a woman look so tired so vulnerable and yet so ripe.

This girl was crazy she stayed awake all night to finish homework; he felt his heart leap out for her. Slowly getting up he walked over to her a scent wafted from her of jasmine, as he slowly picked her up and cradled her in his arms, setting her on the bed.

As he straightened himself and looked down at her, she looked so right. They're in his bed. Taking out his wand with a flick her hair was out of the ponytail and falling softly behind her. Slipping into the bed, he dragged her to him, her head right in his shoulder. She fit perfectly; she cuddled closer to his warm naked chest, the beat of his heart lulling her into a deeper sleep.

Her tranquil breathing sent shivers up his spin, he never felt so protective of someone, especially her. Placing his hand on her voluptuous thigh he himself fell asleep her scent surrounding him in ecstasy. Never before had he felt so content with just holding a woman, not any woman her this heavenly goddess unaware of her power of sensuality it stunned him, but yet made him even more attracted to her.

He awoke to a tapping on his shoulder looking he saw the old coot staring down at him, he was in a risky position his hand still on her exposed thigh her head nestled in his chest and her arms on them softly.

Detaching himself from the sleeping angel he sat at the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Cozy aren't we," the man said his eye twinkling.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly. He wanted to go back to sleep, with her in his arms.

"Oh just seeing how you two are very well, as I can see," he said chuckling.

"Albus I have to talk to you about her course load, she stayed up till six this morning doing it and by the looks of it she's not even close to completing it," he said, he had meant to bring it up at the next teacher meeting but he needed to get it out now.

"Yes the ministry is being extra mean with her about school, but there's nothing we can do," he said," for now we have to nod and smile things will work themselves out in the end.

"It seems that Lucius Malfoy has been sent on special permission from Cornelius to test her," Dumbeldore said studying the man standing across from him," and I think that that sticking potion should be wearing off soon, have a nice day."

He swore as the door slammed, he couldn't' believe this know he would have to deal with the bastard from hell how did he get so unlucky.

Unceremoniously he flopped back onto the bed, and wiped his head around as he heard her stir. He knew he should look away put his eyes stayed riveted on her.

Slowly her long lashes fluttered open, and her eyes went wide in fright.

"Professor," she said sleep filling her voice, making it husky and alluring, full of sleep that aroused him tremendously.

"Ms. Granger I believe its time to get up classes will start soon," he said breaking eye contact, he had to learn to have an iron heart towards her. He couldn't let her know his feeling because she would indeed make fun of him and he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes sir," she said yawning, she felt her stomach rumble loud, and blushed in embarrassment she hadn't eaten since Tuesday and today was Friday. How the time flied when you were depressed. But she didn't remember getting in the bed. It must have been him to set her in the bed, which was sweet. More and more hints of him having a heart were becoming noticeable.

He quirked a brow at her, and scowled, the girl gave no regard to her health just that stupid homework. This was going to be an even more of an interesting day than he thought. He got up and she followed into the bathroom, as he started the shower she turned and blushed as she saw what he was doing.

Waving her wand she was cleaned and changed into her uniform, her hair had lost its straightness but lay curly around her, perfect. Grabbing her toothbrush she started brushing her teeth till they shone.

(I took some peoples hints that they didn't like her hair perfectly straight so now it's curly and wavy thank you for your input)

She stood there for minutes and finally let the breathe out of her body when she heard the shower turn off. She saw him walk away from her to the door and she couldn't help but notice that he had a wonderful arse, even though it was covered she found herself studying it admiring it. God when had she been so content looking at a man.

"Hermione stop it he's your teacher, he's a greasy old dingbat who actually isn't greasy anymore and young and hot, no stop, just imagine him in a dress," she thought and chuckled at the image.

"Are you quite done," he said, looking at her smiling she looked up shocked and her smile died. What would he say if she told him what she just imagined? Not a good thing.

"I am going to have breakfast in my rooms," he said and she nodded and took a seat at her desk and brought out papers, and started working. He sat at his little table in the middle of the room and ate his food, glancing over now and again to see her absorbed in work. He noticed that she hadn't eaten anything, not yesterday or the day before that, he glanced at her and her robes it didn't show those robes made her looks twice as big as she actually was.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose, she couldn't do this it was too much. She was hungry but felt no need to eat, or sleep for that matter. When had things gotten so complicated for her? For the first time she wanted to admit defeat and didn't really care right now if she failed, she just wanted to get a full night sleep.

Pushing the fatigue away she focused on her work.

When he was done he sat there for longer and watched her, her chocolate eyes concentrated hard on the task ahead, even for all those years he had told himself he hated her because she was a know it all he didn't he admired her for not giving up yet, and with two friends like Potter and Weasley she survived. Still he had always wondered why she did it why she killed herself for others.

Getting up she gathered her work and placed it in her bag that she charmed again not to break, her first class was potions, and it seemed that the potion was wearing off, slowly but some how she didn't want it to be, she liked it here in the dungeons and the soft bed, she had only been in the bed for a little while and still she was almost begging to crawl back up in the sheets and lay her head on that soft pillow, and forget school. She remembered the feel of the sheets against her skin they were so smooth and the green made her fall in love with them.

Hesitantly she stood there looking at her feet as he placed his goblet down, and stood. His trademark black robes made him look grumpy and evil again, but what did she care he was just her teacher who she liked… a lot.

She sat at her desk just as people started milling in, her and Snape could get to the opposite side of the room without each other before they felt the pull. Harry and Ron came in and smiled at her.

"Hey mione, where were you yesterday?" they asked.

"Oh I was in the library and then I just went to my dorm room, I wasn't really hungry," she said and the boys nodded it off. They were always easily fooled.

How could those two dunderheads be so oblivious to her condition, the bags under her eyes, and the gleam that she use to have was gone. Not that you care he thought, pushing her out of his mind he got into the lesson. On the other hand, did he?

She felt light headed as she walked to his desk to give him her vile of potion labeled perfectly. Shaking it off she quickly gave it to him and sat down scared the whole world was going to turn over and she would fall. Moreover, she would be lost into the black abyss.

He watched her face go ghostly pale and her teeter on her feet. The bell rang and she was the last to leave, he was walking behind her when she fell forward.

Grabbing her, he placed her on the ground, oh what now had he gotten himself into. It seemed that events kept leading him to her no matter how hard he wanted to ignore her and go back at bickering at her and insulting her.

All she remembered before it went dark were strong arms around her protectively saving her from being dipped off the planet, but into heaven, and a beautiful sleep.

333333333333333333

(I am just starting a new story called **_Complete Bliss_**, another teacher student story; I hope you'll like it)

Nevertheless, just to warn you I will be working mostly on this fic until it is done, but I can promise that the chapters in my other story will by longer.

Thanks

Steph

Check out my brand spanking new story just started it it's a Sirius-Hermione fic called So Speaks the Heart.

Hermione's parents die etc etc I cried you just might cry as well. If you want check it out and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

As the haze slowly drifted away she looked around, she felt so stiff and tired. What happened everything flashed before her as she remembered strong arms around her keeping her from falling? Those strong arms…

Her train of thought was cut short when she looked to her side to see teachers there and ministry officials. She was in a bed a soft one she coiled away dragging sheets up to her chest.

(Don't worry she's still wearing her clothes)

The bed was a deep green it was Snapes. His scent still clung to them. She got her wish at least.

"Ms. Granger, don't worry," Dumbeldore said," your in Professor Snapes courtiers right now." She had already known that and she believed the old man did to. Nevertheless, the feelings of being in his bed made her feel safer.

"What happened," she asked rubbing the throb in the back of her head, god everything was still a blur.

"It seemed that you fainted," he said the twinkle in his eye actually gone," how are you feeling?"

"Tired, and really hungry," she said as her stomach rumbled to agree with her. They were all studying her she didn't like it, as if she was under a microscope. She didn't like people looking at her she liked to be unnoticed believe it or not. Being invisible wasn't that bad, was it!

"What have you eaten yesterday and the day before that," McGonagall asked, Hermione thought she couldn't remember.

"I don't think I've eaten anything," she said staring off; she hated admitting that she had skipped meals. IT made her feel weak, too weak weaker than she already felt.

McGonagall's eyes filled with tears the girl she thought of as a daughter was starving herself because she couldn't finish all her homework.

"Professor Snape has told us that you didn't sleep last night was that because you were stuck here with him?" a ministry official asked she didn't recognize him, she didn't like his tone either it angered her that he would ask that. The ministry tried to ignore the glare that she gave him, why would they think that.

"Oh no, I just had lots of homework," she said looking at the desk that was still filled with papers; more homework was piled on her desk.

Yawning she rested back against the pillows, that smell was slowly lulling her to sleep, she couldn't help it she felt so drained her stomach was empty but her body demanded sleep before anything else.

"Sleep sweetheart all right we can talk later," Minerva said leaning forward and kissing her forehead, the girl only gave a murmur as she turned onto her side and cuddled with the pillow.

"I demand that this stops," Severus said coming into the room. He went silent as he saw her fast asleep.

"What are you talking about?" a man said, trying to act like he didn't know what was going on.

"This girl can't sleep can't eat, all she does is work, she's only a teenager," he said in a whisper not wanting her to wake up.

"We are just doing what were told, the minister for education will be here, soon and he demands to see the girl and what she can do," the man said his voice little louder than a whisper. Severus glared at the man getting his point across.

"He cannot come here, she can barely stay awake for a couple of minutes," Minerva said, she usually never raised her voice but this was a problem that warranted it, she was angry she would not allow her student to be ill because of this.

"Were sorry, it seems he wants to test her in front of the whole school," he said as they all turned around and left, a lethal number of glares were sent at their back that they had to feel.

The three people looked down at the peaceful girl, her curly hair lying behind her like an ocean. What were they going to do; their prize student was slowly shutting down all the work was dragging her down.

"Don't worry Minerva she'll be able to do it she just needs to rest, Severus keep an eye on her, I'll teach your classes for you," he said patting the man on the back, he just groaned.

Minerva however was on the brink of tears.

The two sat there looking at her.

"I remember the first day she had classes she was so eager to learn, but I remember a time or two when she would cry so much because of you," Minerva reveled to him, he looked at her shocked she just nodded her head.

"When you use to call her a know it all, but she actually just wanted you to say good job just once, that was her wish on her birthday a couple years ago," Minerva said chuckling.

"I didn't know about this," he said, looking down at the girl.

"That's because you're a man, they don't see things the way we do," she said soothing the girls hair," we understand each other, just a little word can make the difference, a little smile a little touch."

"What about her parents?" he asked he watched her roll her eyes obviously she didn't like them.

"Hey parents are very rich she hasn't seen them in three years, before she came here she went from boarding school to boarding school in the summers now she goes to the burrow of Gimmauld Place," the woman said," but I like to think beside the bad parenting that we had something to do with how she turned out."

He had never known that, the woman gazed upon the sleeping siren with such love adoration. Still he could tell that the woman wasn't telling him the whole truth something else was there but it was just out of reach. Sooner of later he would get it out of her, if it were the last thing he did.

He had to admit as he watched her there she did have some certain qualities that a man might find attractive. She was thin, athletic, cunning, but that blush she had sent a man into delirium, the power she asserted and the fact that she was way to damn smart for her own good. She had an air around her that demanded to be noticed, even if she didn't want to be. Everyone had been right when they said that she was the smartest witch to ever grace the halls of this school. The founders would have been proud maybe even Salazar himself no matter how long it would take to convince him.

Long after Minerva left, fully dressed he rested himself under the covers by her, careful not to wake her he drifted to sleep, maybe when he woke she was up, just maybe. Nevertheless, for now he relished in her presence for as long as it would last.

Thank you for the reviews, I rather wrote this one quick right after work. The reviews are very encouraging.

To bad for me my lab top is completely worthless so it's getting harder for me to update.

Thanks

Steph


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As she awoke, she felt strong arms around her, she moved a little and the arms tightened pulling her closer to a strong male body. Her eyes flew open, and stared in awe at him. God she was so close way to close for comfort. But it felt good to be this close for some reason.

He was holding her as if she was going to float away; his grip was like steel around her waist. She felt the feeling starting to grow in her stomach, arousing her. God she couldn't let this happen not here, what if someone walked in what they would say.

She looked up at him after deciding it was no use.

His long hair was across his face, and he looked so peaceful, so perfect.

Raising her hand, she pushed the hair back from his face to behind his ear. His eyes shot open in an instant and she gasped as the black orbs were focused on her. She had been caught what did she say.

He had just felt the graze of her hand on his skin to felt he heat erupt in him the need. She looked so embarrassed for having been caught looking at him, he just smirked. He withdrew his hands and placed them cupping her face. She was as if a deer caught in the middle of the road.

They lie there facing each other his large powerful hands but so gentle caressing her face. She could only stare as he stared back.

The need she felt the new experience of longing was ripping threw her. Slowly ever so slowly, he drew her to him. She came willingly wondering were this would lead.

The kiss was sweet, and gentle. She was shocked as his hands held her.

He knew it was wrong but it felt so right, shoving his hand in her hair he loved the feeling of its soft curls in it.

She didn't know what to do; never had a kiss rendered her so… shocked, so frustrated.

He licked her lips wanting entry, she granted it to him, and he dove in with out warning. The feel of his tongue along hers made it go into action as they battled. Letting instincts control her, she shoved her hands in his hair to pull him closer.

Both needing air they broke apart, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed but he could tell her brain was working a mile a minute to process everything. When she finally lifted her eyes, they were misty with pleasure there was no doubt about that. Never before had he been so moved by just one kiss.

She didn't know what to say she had never been in a situation like this, his eyes were just so penetrating, but so evil.

They heard a cough from the other side of the room and they jolted from each other like fire. Hermione jolted so far she fell out of the bed, hitting her arse hard on the ground. Letting out a groan in pain as she rubbed her bottom.

"Well now that it seems that I got your attention, I can begin," Dumbeldore said chuckling. Severus was mentally swearing the old coot to hell.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy has arrived, he will be here for supper so I expect that you eat a good meal my dear," the man said smiling at her, she nodded," and by the way Hermione don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione looked at the door that the man has exited in shock did he just saw what she thought he said. Did he see everything? Moreover, did he just say what I thought he said, all went through her brain?

"I suggest that you grab your stuff and head back to your dormitory no doubt that potion has worn off by know," she heard him sneer, she just looked at him, he didn't even looked at her. Did he even care, she just nodded and quickly grabbed her stuff keeping the tears from breaking threw.

She was angry with him, so angry. She looked back once more to see him sitting on the bed and just turned and slammed the door. He didn't care that that kiss had made her so alive, so happy. He was always so concerned with himself and no one else that self centered bastard.

The sound reverberated around his courtiers, the frames shaking. He shouldn't have done that he knew that but his anger for the old man had gotten the best of him. He had taken it out all on her she probably hated him.

The best very now was to forget about her, he was 23 again he had unlimited options for him now, and many more years for him to search threw those options without care. She was just his student and still the silly little knows it all she's always been and nothing was going to change that at least he thought so.

As he took his usual seat for supper he glared at Lucius who was sitting beside him looking way to chummy for his own good. Then he saw it as he heard people talking excitedly turning his eye to the commotion he saw Potter and Weasley hugging her to death.

"Hey, guys," she said trying to smile.

"Hey you feeling better gave us a fright," Harry said ruffling her hair in a brotherly way, but to Snape a streak of anger shot threw him.

"I'm better now just too much work," she said sitting down, not even glancing at him well if she could give him the cold shoulder he could most definitely give her a good one to.

She looked around at her friends they were all so happy. Harry was hugging Ginny to him; she knew very well that the two were madly in love. Happiness filled her as she saw Ginny so happy and so alive, and Ron who had finally gotten over his crush for her was talking to Parvati about classes the two were actually getting it off much better than the constant bickering she had heard of for so long. It seemed that everyone had someone but her; she was always the one alone. At least they were happy her happiness could come later.

Then she thought of the kiss and looked up at the table, she saw his head down playing with his food; she looked to his left and there sat the evilest man alive watching her. Glaring at him for a few seconds, she started eating again.

"Wow Mione your worse than Ron," everyone laughed she did as well as she realized that she had been shoving food in her mouth, not caring for her stomach was demanding to be filled as fast as possible.

Everyone was complementing her on her knew hair, she loved it yes but every time someone brought it up she remembered the tub, and Severus. The way he could bring up emotions in her she didn't know she possessed.

The few soft kisses she had given were friendly. No heated of passionate but given in a moment of congratulations, mostly to Harry and Ron, but she blushed at the thought that she had given her first real kiss to him, yes she had to face facts that kisses on the cheek were not a real kiss but a show of sisterly affection. Never Victor though even though he had wanted something more she didn't feel that way but still they stayed friends, much to his disgust. However, Severus, stop why was she thinking of him, she hated it when he crept into her head at the most peaceful times to torment her. Pushing him out she sat there eating her food and laughing with friends, forgetting the pile of homework she had to do maybe it was time to have a little fun before it ran out, just this little time.

She had been told by McGonagall as soon as she had arrived back at her rooms that a member from the board of education was coming to evaluate her, she was nervous she had to admit it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When all the food was gone and everyone sat, chattering Dumbeldore got up and stood. Silence filled the hall like a funeral, and soon everyone's attention was on him and him alone.

"Due to certain events the head director for the board of education Mr. Malfoy is here to inspect the school and so with a student that has amazing potential, let his stay here be welcomed and nice, thank you and have a nice night," the man said.

Harry and Ron glowered at the man, how could he be here now of all times. With that, they all left.

Hermione not even caring about her homework just jumped into the bed after stripping welcoming the cool sheets and drifted off, hopefully she wouldn't be haunted about a certain Professor and no I'm not talking about McGonagall that's just gross. How could you think those disgusting thoughts, lol.

3333333333333333

Thanks for reviews and hope you have a nice morning, afternoon or night and remember that anything can happen if you just believe. In addition, thank you to Skye Marie Devoe who showed me this site and got me hooked on the stories then hooked on writing.

Thanks

STeph


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

For some reason he was anticipating her arrival in the great hall. The sight of her brown hair was what would put him at rest. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning the smell of her clinging to her pillow that she had used. Why was he in such lust with a girl bad enough that it was his student but they shared one kiss that was all?

When he saw her walk threw his breath caught, she was wearing her usual uniform but she was shockingly beautiful it seemed that the youngest Weasley wasn't as useless as she seemed. Nevertheless, he could feel her nervousness as if she sent out a warning that she didn't want people looking at her. She was still the same she still didn't like attention the youngest Weasley probably had to do a lot of convincing.

She looked up at him, and glared than sat down having half the male population ogling her he felt rage fill him. How could she look like that probably to spit him?

Shockingly she let Ginny make over her look as soon as she let her story spill. At first Ginny was angry but decided it was time for payback, and she was always interested in something sneaky.

Looking around he noticed he wasn't the only male teacher to notice her. The new defense against the dark arts teacher was ogling her as well. He felt a streak of jealousy rip threw him how dare he look at her like that.

Hermione sat there, everyone was looking at her. Ginny was on the verge of laughing.

"Loosen up there bookworm," she teased, she just glared than started eating. It was Wednesday, the middle of the week, dear god let it end soon she thought as she pushed her food around.

She wasn't hungry anymore at all her first class was potions and it was to be as usual. Pushing her plate away she got up.

"Here ua goina, Mmifd," Ron said food in his mouth he gulped it down then spoke," were you going Mione."

"Just out for a walk or something, I'm not really hungry see you guys in class," she said smiling then leaving, reassuring her friends that she was all right.

Severus gave his leave, for some reason he needed to leave now that he was not longer needed in this place.

Making it to the front steps, he saw her, just sitting there against the tree by the lake, he felt pulled to her as if he had to go to her.

It was October and the air was chilly why would she be out here with out a sweater. Slowly he made his way to her. Obviously, she was drifting away, her eyes were glassy and her face was remote. She didn't even hear his footfall, she just stayed there unaffected.

Standing there, he wondered how long he should wait before snapping her out of it, but at last, his wish was granted and she looked up at him.

The thought of her parents and this weekend drifted into her head, for some reason Dumbledore gave them the weekend off to go home because some of the Canadian students he said had an occasion called Thanksgiving. No one knew that she stayed at home by herself every year, all by herself. She wondered if her parents were actually going to be there, when was the last time she saw them, geeze three years ago last Christmas. Then she heard a foot snap a twig and her headshot up and she looked up at him.

Scurrying to her feet she looked at him, he looked so perfect, so strong and pretty. He would hate that if anyone called him pretty he would think himself handsome.

"Professor," she said looking up at him; he just stared down at her.

"Ms. Granger," he started but didn't know how to get the words out," I was crash and uncivilized towards you I know and I want to… apologize."

She looked at him shocked did he just say he wanted to apologize.

"What for, sir," she said in a husky voice she didn't even recognize as her own.

"That morning when I just snapped at you, I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I'm sorry," he said and she smiled at him," what's so funny."

"No I'm not laughing its just that I am the first student probably ever to get an apology from you," she said, and he chuckled.

"Yah you're probably right," he said, he gave a laugh one that he hadn't heard in years. It sounded so foreign to him but so nice. How was she able to bring such laughter and peace to his life and on the other hand make it so confusing and annoying?

The stared at each other they were a couple feet away; they were sheltered from the school from behind the tree. No one could see them, unless they walked all the way around the tree to look at her.

"But I think that Dumbeldore planned this for some reason I feel it," she said, moving her feet awkwardly.

"The old coot probably did to, but I must warn you that when your tested you have to stay strong, Lucius is going to try and break threw your mind to get information you have to resist him," he said grabbing her shoulders. Staring up at him with chocolate orbs she couldn't' believe he was warning her. She was speechless.

Finally, on an animal growl he pulled her to him capturing her mouth in a knee wobbling earth-moving kiss. Her hands by her side she curved into him, she was stunned. Finally, her instincts tuning in she shoved her hands in his hair holding on for dear life bringing him closer. She felt like a wanton and wanton she acted like.

The last kiss that they had shared in his courtiers didn't even scratch this, the way he used his tongue to plunder her mouth left her out of breath and unable to push him away but instead kept pulling him closer. She had never felt this animal need just over take her.

Both breaking apart for breath they looked at each other. That was the most earth-shattering kiss she had ever had, and for some reason she felt the need for more, much more to be controlled by him taken over.

"We can't be doing this," he said practically mumbling it. He took the words out of her mouth.

"I know but that's not stopping me from doing this again," she said grabbing his face and kissing him again with just as much need as he had. The tilting of the world happened again.

Breaking apart, they decided it was time to get back to the school.

"Ms. Granger we have to keep this secret if anyone found out I would loose my job and you might get expelled," he said as they walked back to the school.

"No, I read hogwarts of History 14 edition and it says that a teacher can have sexual relations with a student as long as she is over 17 and I turned it on September 15," she said and he looked at her in awe," and besides I can't be expelled I have the best grades."

"Well you thought of everything," he said smiling, he couldn't' believe he knew a woman like this, she was a sly one so much like a Slytherin it made him proud.

"No I just remember practically everything why do you think everyone calls me the dictionary," she said and he nodded smiling to himself.

"Hermione," they saw Ginny running towards them as they got up the steps," hey professor, what have you two been doing."

"Shut up Gin, what is it," she asked laughing at Snapes face, he was in shock.

"We have a problem someone's here looking for you, and two are muggles but the other one is a wizard," she said and Hermione gave Severus a weird look as they headed into the school.

What muggles would be coming to see her know, she didn't know any other muggles beside her…. oh shit!

33333333333333333333388888888888

I have been forced to use the computer in the spare bedroom, not that its that much of a bad thing I can still get the chapters to you as fast as I can, except that my brothers always walking in and bugging me. You now I wonder for almost turning 19 you'd think he'd move out but no, he has to stay and annoy me. Well thanks for the reviews; next chapter should be up soon I hope.

Special thanks to PiperLeoEternally for her many reviews, thanks for reading my work.

Also thanks to kakashisninjadogs, Elisandra and random-lemon

Please review even this story is basically done because I can still add things that you might like to read.

Steph


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Mom, Dad," Hermione whispered as she saw the two people standing there talking with Lucius. She couldn't believe it, there was her parents they looked so much older since she last saw them. Slowly walking towards them another man popped out beside her parents he was obviously a wizard by his robes, and he was looking at her intently.

Her parents turned towards her and smiled. It was a fake smile she knew well but the faces looked older than she remembered.

"Hermione our little girl, come here and give your parents a hug," they said. This wasn't like them they never wanted to hug her why were they here in the first place. Stepping back, she encountered a familiar hard chest, glancing up it was Severus. She really didn't' want to have to deal with this right now, she just wanted to loose herself in Severus's arms and never leave.

"Hermione come here this instant and give your mother and me a hug," they said but she wouldn't budge. She had never heard them sound like that, she didn't like it.

The woman was around thirty-six if he could guess the man much older. The woman's long black hair hung around her. Makeup plastered on her face made her look like a cheep whore while the man was in a tight business suit his face looked cold and his eyes evil, and yet full of hate that when unleashed would burn everything in its way.

However, the other man drew his attention more. He was handsome yes around his age know. Rich was the first word that came to his mind his suit was made out of the finest dragon skin, and the diamonds he wore on his watch glistened in a mocking tone that made his grimace. When looking at him no one would believe that he was rich but he was richer than the Malfoy's. He just didn't spend his money on stupid things; he saved it and invested it. He would be able to give Hermione as amazing gifts as him, if he wanted to.

By know all the teachers and her friends were standing around them.

Her father stepped forward anger in his eyes. She flinched just at his look.

"Come here this instant," he said glaring down at her she just gripped Snapes robes, she felt strong arms on her shoulder as he placed her behind him.

"It is obvious that she does not want to hug either of you," he said snidely.

"She is our daughter she will do what we say," he said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked standing beside Snape looking at them. Snape could feel her hatred for the two pulses from her. What had they done to her as a child for her to do this?

"We've come to see you sweetheart," they said.

"Why haven't you come to see me in the past three years hugh," she asked folding her hands under her breasts.

"We've been busy," was all he said.

"Busy what closing another deal, leaving your only child by herself for every Christmas, Easter, birthday and summer," Hermione yelled looking at them, she was finally letting it all out, she felt relieved as it got off her chest. Better less burdened, than she had been before.

"Dear," her mother said, but was cut off coldly by Hermione.

"Don't dear me you heartless bitch you never once hugged me, you've never said I love you dear or great job in school, you just said that's okay, we'll see you soon," Hermione yelled tears welling. All the things they had ever done to her were coming out after years of bottling it up.

"Sweetheart calm down, we're busy you know that why do you think you have such great clothes and jewelry," the woman said.

"Stuff that I don't even wear, you try to buy me with stuff like that you could have bought be with a simple I love you," she yelled.

"Do you know what its like growing up never hearing that word never having those warm hugs and comforting voices when your sad," she said glaring at them, every missed hug, and kiss was flowing over her hatred for the love she missed as a child erupting in a torrent of emotions.

They all stood there in silence. Then Hermione really got going and looked at her dad.

"And you, you bastard, you've ignored me sent me to my room, wouldn't let me go out with friends as soon as I could walk, you should rot in hell," she spat at him. Severus grabbed her to stop her from stepping forward more. Pulling her to him, he looked into her face trying to calm her down.

His face was a godsend she felt all her anger leave her as she looked into his cool black eyes. He watched it leave and sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she said to him, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes.

"Its all right and my sounds of it was coming sooner or later," he said smiling down at her, she looked beautiful like that anger making her eyes light up like fire her hair waving around her. Looking like a goddess, she was so unaware about the people around her and how she affected them.

"Hermione are you calm now," her mother, asked, with her eyes still closed she nodded," we need you to meet an important business partner his name is Kritopher Higgins."

"What about him?" she asked.

"Well talk about it later but from what I've heard you have a test to take," her mother said, Hermione head snapped to attentions she knew why he was here, she wasn't going to be pushed into something before she agreed that was for sure.

"We will meet in front of the school in an hour," Lucius said leaving with her parents and guest. Soon everyone left.

Hermione," Harry and Ron said standing before her.

"I can't see you guys later," Hermione said trying to keep her voice from breaking, she couldn't break know not in front of them. Showing her weakness would ruin everything. She had to be strong for everyone.

She started walking away only slightly aware of the footsteps behind her. She couldn't deal with this right now, it was too much. She loved him she knew it but facing it was harder than it appeared.

Everything had changed he had gone from old enough to be her father to a sexy mysterious man that unleashed a need that if stirred enough would overflow and cloud her senses. Nevertheless, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. However, she just wanted everything to sort its self out, to fall in place, which was a large wish that would never be answered.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews; sorry about that last chapter it took me awhile to get it on. I've been repainting my room and been a little busy, please bear with me and chapter 11 should be up soon.

I don't really like this chapter very much it isn't one of my bests but I hope you like it.

Thanks for all the great reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He tailed her as she walked threw the hallways. Looking lost and alone, a stray child caught in the cross fire she just needed someone to show her that she was loved. He watched the feminine way her hips swayed, how she was a woman just waiting to be uncovered.

That burst of anger was amazing he'd never seen such anger but so much power. Her brown curls hung down her back and swayed as she walked.

Then she heard his footfall behind her, turned, and looked at him, her eyes wide in shock, tears were evident in them.

He felt the silent tremble in his body as she looked at him. Walking towards his, she stopped and hugged him. A real hug around his chest, that filled him with warmth spreading from his head to his toes.

Totally caught by surprise it took him awhile to pull his arms around her and hug her closer. All the anger ever passed between them was gone and only feelings to deep or weird to understand took over. He didn't break the hug because she needed someone to hold on to and in a way so did he.

"I don't know what came over me," she said breaking apart a little to look up into his dark black eyes he just smirked, she loved that smirk the way it always seemed to go to his eyes. His eyes weren't really black more a very dark mysterious brown. From afar they looked so black but seeing them this closer they actually weren't.

"I did, you were pissed and had every reason to be mad, and may I say I am proud of you," he said kissing her cheek; he could feel the blush heat her cheeks and drew away admiring the pink color in her cheeks.

"Thank you, forty five minutes and I have to be out there, Lucius isn't a man to be trusted I think, he's sneaky and evil," she said groaning, placing her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of the power in him.

"I'll be there beside you I already talked to Dumbeldore, I am going to stand beside you as he tests you," he said and he felt her tug him closer.

They heard someone clear their throat and they broke apart to see Albus standing there. Embarrassment hit her while Severus stood looking angry.

"Professor," Hermione said blushing a deep crimson.

"Its quite all right sweetheart, I just came to say good luck and to remember that you aren't alone you have people here that would step in any day to help you, and don't stop fighting," the man said smiling down at her she smiled. It was as if she was being given permission to unleash everything she had on him and anyone else that dare take her on.

"I promise," she said smiling, she loved those words that came from her professors mouths of encouragement, and love in a way.

"All right I must get outside and prepare a few things," he said and with a flick of his robes, he was gone. She stared after him; her whole world felt like it was crumpling down upon her fast with no escape.

Nevertheless, this one man was keeping the walls from caving bracing her to face the world. What would she do when he left, what would be left in her life. Never before had she felt such need to love and cherish a man so much, with her life.

She wanted so desperately for the war to be over for everyone to stop living in fear, and most of all so she could be with him. Would he have her? Would the killing ever stop even if Voldermort died, would the hatred dissipate from the world and maybe just maybe let everyone live in peace. She wanted so desperately to scream her love for him, tell him everyday when they were together she wanted his child growing in her womb his hands stroking her stomach were the life grew.

"Wow Hermione getting a little ahead aren't we, just get through today and then we'll think about that stuff," she thought to herself blushing at her thoughts, her dreams. She wanted him and she was sure he wanted her as well, everything would come in time, but she felt like this was the one man she could trust. Mind body and soul.

"What are you thinking?" he asked she jerked her head up to look at him blushing. She bit her bottom lip to find an excuse and came up with an old fashioned one.

"Just things, thank you," she said looking up at him, her cool black eyes sweeping her features drinking in every flicker of emotion. He was in love with her. The feel to protect her welled deep in his chest to keep her from any harm to keep her to himself.

Time stopped, as if just for them. It was as if he had been gifted with more time so he would be able to spend it with her and for some reason he didn't really mind.

Everything was drawn to this moment. She felt her heart slow, as she looked up at him his strong arms once again, around her tugging her close.

Slowly his head tilted down grabbing her mouth in a drugging kiss that sent her knees to water. Her hands clutching at his chest the ripple of muscles as she clung to her pillar.

His skilled tongue ravaged her mouth, leaving no survivors.

Reacting to his need, a force so great the feel of exploding filled her. The feel of his hand on the base of her spine pulling her even closer than imaginable.

Finally breaking apart, he looked into her eyes misted and beautiful he put a chaste kiss on her lips. If he kept doing this with her he would have her on her back on the floor anywhere, he could get her if they didn't stop now.

"I'm scared," though barely a whisper he heard it.

"I know do your best you're the smartest witch to ever pass threw these gates your going to blow them away besides," he said putting her arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the grounds," I'll be there to make sure your safe."

"Promise," she said holding his hand, against her shoulder.

"Promise," he said kissing her deeply before they broke apart.

The cool wind slapping her cheek like a whip as they walked down the steps to be Lucius was standing mockingly, her parents on the sidelines, and the mans eyes on her.

Anger filled his as he watched as the rich cocky businessman's eyes roam over her, no his woman. There was no way she was going to leave him not know and not later, only when he said so would she be allowed to go and even then she wouldn't want to.

333333333333333333333

Thank you everyone for the many reviews, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up been busy with school.

I've also been sick with the flu and everything and have been banned for a while from the computer.

Check out some of my old stories that I like wrote when I was like twelve their cool lot of mistakes though but hey pretty good for a kid.


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to tell you I do not own anything at all, and please review I really want to hear what you have to hear if it is bad or good. Thanks. Also check out my other beginner stories.   
Chapter 12 

She stood before him. His presence demanded praise but the one thing she was tempted to do was spit on his nicely polished shoes, turn and leave, but she knew she couldn't do that not with out consequences.

His blonde hair waved in the wind as he spoke up.

"Hermione Granger the ministry sees it fit to test your skills to see how much this school has actually taught you," he said sneering at the fact that Severus was right beside her. There was something different about he man something had changed. A glimmer was in his eyes, hope and love.

"I understand," she said unwavering, out of the corner of her eyes her friends stood there beside Dumbeldore looking at her. She knew that in an instant if she needed them they would be there to protect her to keep her from danger.

"We know that your intelligence is beyond superior to ours so we decided that it is best to test you in defending yourself," he sneered Hermione looked shocked.

"What?" she said taken back," I thought I was just going to have to demonstrate spells nothing else."

"Well you thought wrong now wand at the ready," he said raising his wand.

What was happening everything was so contorted, it felt like a bad dream. The skies were gloomy dark clouds surrounding everything. Feeling of death lingered in the air.

Drawing her long shiny brown wand that she cared for more than anything else, she drew it up in a defensive stance. Closing her eyes she took a couple of deep breathes than opened her eyes.

She, Hermione Granger could do this, she had Snape and he wouldn't leave her.

Ever thing tuned out, the only thing she saw was Lucius, she could hear his heart its unsteady beat. He was scared. Everything was more in tune; she could see his hand twitching from ten feet away.

Seeing his eyes change she knew instantly that he was going to attack.

"Expelliamus," he yelled at her.

"Sixi," she whispered the spell was stopped easily by it.

"Perineum," he yelled a blade, looking like a cloud pelted for her, before she knew it she moved. The blade just nicking her robes slicking the shoulder. Blood seeped down her shoulder but she only felt the pain for a second before she didn't' feel it anymore. The blood started reddening her shirt.

She was unfazed something had changed. Everything had changed. It was as if she was a knew person.

Dumbeldore saw the change and as we, all know he saw it coming in the first place.

(Cause he knows everything right)

Severus looked at her shocked as she dodged spells and barely a whisper sent her own that Lucius could barely even dodge. The man was getting weaker with age, or maybe it was the fact that he knew he could never defeat her she was to strong. Nevertheless, he saw the blood falling down her arm were she had been nicked. It was indeed a lot of blood wanting to move forward he looked at Dumbledore he shook his head, to tell him to wait and see what happens.

Finally, her lips didn't even move but a spell shot out of her wand red and pulsing as it hit the man square in the chest dropping him to the ground.

She looked at what she did. She did it she beat him.

"Great job," Severus said hugging her, her arms trapped lifting her from the ground. He pulled here away and spoke in incantation and her arm was repaired.

"I can't believe I did that," she said looking up at his as he set her down. They knew they couldn't show PDA's but in their minds, they knew they could later.

Soon she was being smothered by her friends. She was a little light headed by the blood she lost but other than that she felt amazing.

"Bludy great job," Ron said hugging her.

"Thanks guys, but hold on a second," she said pushing past them to walk over to Lucius who now recovered and was standing there. Walking up to him, his cold gray eyes watching her.

"I just want to say good job," she said putting out her hand; she saw the sneer that covered his face.

"Not bad," he said taking her hand in a rough shake. Smiling at him, she turned and left. Feeling his eyes on the back of her head, she just looked straight ahead at her prince charming the only man for her. His hands in his robes he looked at her, smirking.

"Now what's so funny," she said looking at him.

"Oh nothing other than the fact that that was pretty cool," he said as they started walking towards the others.

"Yah that was pretty cool I've never felt like that before it was like something took hold of me and told me what to do," she said smiling at him.

"Tell me about it later but I think right now we have a different problem," he said and wiping around she saw her parents standing there. Anger etched on her fathers face wasn't a good thing, she knew she was going to pay for what she had done to Malfoy, and the man with them was some how involved in it all.

"Exceptionally splendid," McGonagall said coming forward to hug her," you did excellently you used everything we taught you."

"Thanks Professor," she said looking at the woman, her eyes brimming with tears," thank you for believing in me, you've been more likes a mother to me than I could ever imagine."

"Anytime dear," she said stepping back, smiling couldn't' believe what she had just said. Now the real problem faced her it was evil ugly and definitely, nasty and its name was her parents.

"Violence is not to be tolerated," her mother screeched people winced from the tone. She had to be tested god her mother was stupid she had no choice it was either fight back or she was going to get hurt.

"It wasn't violence its called self defense, and besides like you two would know the difference," she said cheerfully at them.

"Don't get witty with us," her father said.

"Me witty never," she said mockingly as she stood with her hands on her hips looking at them. Everyone knew that pose well when she was angry or very very cocky.

"Hermione I believe that we would like to take this inside," Dumbeldore said, standing in-between them.

"Yes sir," she said, as he led them inside. She didn't even really follow the old man but kept close to the man his woodsy smell keeping her in its grasp. His arm wrapped around her shoulder intimate but to others was so unusual of him and showing support but to her a fire built. His touch sent her skyrocketing. She wanted so desperately to feel those skilled hands on her everywhere. Touching and teasing rough yet soft, sending her skyrocketing.

Snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around to see that she was in Dumbeldore's office she sat down, on the little couch beside his desk, Seveus following beside her.

"I believe you two have some important business to discuss with Hermione," Dumbeldore said looking at her parents.

"Yes but we would like to speak to her alone," her father said looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny, and especially Snape.

"They stay," Hermione said, her mothers mouth opened to disagree but she stopped her," either they stay or you don't talk to me at all."

"Fine then," her mother, said her nose rose in the air.

"Hermione you are our only child and in being so there are certain things that you need to do, for the family of course," her father said not faltering with his words.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, we are a rich family and whoever you marry will immediately inherit a large sum from what your grandparents left you millions of dollars," her mother said, Hermione looked around shocked she was rich.

"You mean I'm rich," she said smiling, maybe things were looking up.

"Not until you marry, but we have already arranged that," her parents said. Then was when the man stepped forward.

Clutching Severus's hand, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No," she thought she had said it but the voice was deep and dangerous looking at Severus, she smiled.

"You have no right to answer for her," her father said," this man is an old business partner and a well educated wizard, he is a good match, no a great match."

"No," this time Hermione said it herself," you have no right to chose my husband for me, and besides there's someone else."

"Whom?" her mother asked.

"None of your business," she said her voice sharp," when have you ever been so interested in who I might date mom."

"You're our daughter you will do what we tell you," they said together.

"No I will love who ever I want I will marry who ever I want because I want to, my love is for me to give." She stated.

"I am officially and adult here, I will do what I please," she said standing, and then looked at the man beside her parents," and beside with the pocket money I've been given and the odd jobs that I've been doing I've invested I don't' have a lot of money but I have enough to get along until I get a job."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she said to the man that her parents wanted her to marry," pervert."

"Don't speech to him like that," her father warned stepping closer.

"Or what your going to hit me try it," she said stepping forward, her fathers head shot down to were her wand was poking into his stomach fear crept into him.

"Don't push me cause I will, bye mom dad, you know the way out and it was nice for you to visit, now if you don't mind I have some important things to discuss with my headmaster thank you, oh and I will marry who ever whenever I want" she said turning from them. She was tired of seeing them.

She waited then sighed when she heard the door shut.

"Feel better don't you," Dumbeldore said she chuckled.

"Yah I do, other than the fact that when I marry we won't have to worry about money," she said.

"Well we have something else to discuss, something much more important, that will involve all of you," Dumbeldore said.

They all looked at the man in bewilderment.

"It seems that Lucius wasn't just sent by the ministry it seems that Voldermort has his eye on you my dear, and a very tuned eye at it to," he finished and everyone turned to look at Hermione grabbing Severus's hand with all her strength, he gripped it right back looking at her.

33333333333333333

I know this chapter is a little longer than what I do, but I really wanted to get everything in there. Please review, I don't care how mean they are just tell me everything you thought was wrong or good with my chapter thank you and keep on reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked she was a little confused by this still holding his hand she didn't want to let go.

"It seems that you were right Severus about our suspicions I am sorry I didn't listen, Hermione dear, Lucius was sent here to scout you out you could say," the man said studying the girl, she trembled.

"But why would he scout out me, I'm of no importance," she said, then it dawned on her she was so stupid.

"But you are you are the person that holds you and your friends together. Without you they would crumble you are the pillar and in Voldermorts mind by removing you they would crumble and Harry would be easily defeated, and lets just say that you are no longer just a bushy haired know it all anymore," Dumbeldore said, Hermione looked at him shocked he called her a bushy haired know it all.

"That hurt just to tell you," Hermione said chuckling.

"Aren't you taking this seriously," Snape said looking at her, he couldn't' believe she was chuckling at a time like this.

"Of course I am, but look on the bright side I don't have to marry that bastard," she said and everyone chuckled," but I have you here I don't feel scared anymore."

Everyone saw the intimate display and Ginny sighed. Their Hermione was in love with their POTIONS PROFESSOR. Hey love come in all different shapes sizes, well you know what I mean.

"Well, Thanksgiving is coming soon in a couple of days and you all I suggest should go to Grimauld Place to stay for the holiday Molly will be cooking up a feast," Dumbeldore stated, they all nodded, he knew that they didn't have thanksgiving but to the other few students they did so he gave them all a holiday besides they could use it right now. Hermione didn't know what to say she had always spent Thanksgiving alone or at the school never with family or people that really loved her well Harry Ron and them but a woman that was more of a mother to her than she ever expected.

(Yes I know that they don't' have thanksgiving but I just wanted to put it in, it's for the other students just wanted to tell you before you got really mad)

"Ms. Granger," Dumbeldore said snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Will you be going with Snape, Harry, Ron and Ginny home for the holiday or would you like to stay behind," he asked.

"I would really like to go sir," she stated.

"Well keep your eyes open but other than that, good day," Dumbeldore stated.

As Hermione walked with her friends, Severus had gone ahead. Telling her friends she needed to grab some books from him, she raced away not caring what they thought. She knew she would have to talk to them sooner or later.

Racing to his door she impatiently knocked and the door flew open and she was lurched in and into a warm embrace and an even more pleasurable mouth.

"I've been waiting forever to do that," he whispered huskily into her ear, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She loved the way he spoke, the power in his voice but the softness he showed her.

"Mmmm you should have done it earlier I wouldn't have cared who saw us," she said as she looked up at him tucking a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. She was being bold but the needing that grew in her for him to take her was overwhelming.

"Severus," she said as her head rested against his chest.

"Yes," he said kissing the top of her head.

"What are we?" she asked, she couldn't believe she said it what would he say.

"I have… feelings for you Hermione, deep very deep, but we cannot reveal our relationship yet for it would hurt the ones we love, and probably cause a couple of fights, but I am here for you no matter what," he said tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. Tears were in her eyes.

"Why the tears," he asked.

"When I was tested I just thought of you…as my pillar of strength and now Dumbeldore says I am my friends pillar," she said a sob escaped," my parents I can't believe what they tried to do, and I think that my friends already know."

Rubbing her head he announced," you are your own person no one decides things for you, they maybe your parents but put it this way in what way did they take part in raising you, you forget us here raised you."

"Yes, but I would rather not think of you as my father," she said making a laugh escape from him.

"Neither would I like that either, but what would you like to think of me as," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"As one sexy potions professor," she said her voice didn't even sound like hers, husky and exotic.

"Really," he said kissing her neck; a moan escaped her as he sucked at her neck.

Before she knew it, she was on his couch, his weight on her. Almost crushing her but she didn't care. However, when his hands started to go below her waist she stiffened.

He felt her once fluid body stiffen as a board as his hands roamed her thighs.

"I know," he said kissing her again removing his hands.

For hours, she lay there with him on and off they made out but now they lay there. Severus half lying on top of him on his elbows looking down at her, soaking in every feature he never wanted to forget how beautiful she looked right now.

"You're beautiful," he said kissing her cheeks as she blushed," people don't tell you that a lot do they."

"No your really the first," she said staring up at him with hazy eyes filled with passion.

"Mmm only a fool wouldn't see just how amazing you are," he said kissing her exposed collarbone. Her robes were gone and her muggle clothes left nothing to the imagination.

"But you are beautiful," she whispered to him.

"Beautiful," he said looking at her stopping the experimenting he was doing with her shoulder to look at her.

"I know men think not beautiful handsome, you are handsome but beautiful, your hair is so soft, and your eyes so dark and daring but so soft and amazing," she said kissing his nose.

"Amazing you say," he said kissing her again more passionately.

"MMMM yes amazing," she quivered as his hands stroked her thigh, and going higher.

"Severus I can't not yet," she said, still kissing him.

"I know, we should get up what time is it we've been laying her for what feels like forever," he said, as he quickly rolled off of her and looked at the clock.

Four pm.

"Its almost time for supper," she said seductively, her long lashes covering the mischief in her eyes the twinkle of daring.

"Would you like to be my potions assistant," he asked her.

"Why what would you have me doing," she asked, teasing was filled in her voice; he just chuckled and went on.

"Helping it's a reason at least for us to spend more time together I can tell Dumbeldore I need help, and besides I know how much you love to sort threw my potions and re label them, but I need to make some new potions for the hospital wing if you wouldn't' mind assisting me," he said looking into her eyes.

"I don't mind when do I start," she asked.

"After thanksgiving," he said kissing the side of her mouth,

"Stupid north American customs."

"I should go to supper my friends are probably worried sick for me," she said as she slipped out of his arms. Waving behind her, she already missed his arms around her, the possession he took over her. Nevertheless, there would soon be time for that later.

33333333333333333333333333

I really like Hermione-Severus stories for some reason they are really good I just wished more people wrote them as well, cause let me tell you I hate reading my own stuff.

Its so amazing the words and everything are just pilling out of me, I fixed a little on Chapter 10 added about 200 words, then wrote eleven and twelve and now thirteen in a couple of days. I am finally getting over the flu yes.

I am going through all my chapters and refreshing them adding a couple hundred words.

And can I just say that I am incredibly sorry about any spelling mistakes I was born in Canada but get words mixed up I try my best. I can't wait to put up the next chapter.

People write and give me ideas, what should I do, I'll weave them in some how. I know I sound cheesy when I say it but I want your input what you like to read and everything. Well thank you for reviews and all the hits. Read and enjoy.

I understand that they may not have thanksgiving but I put it in anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Hey," Ginny said looking at her weird as she sat down.

"Hey," she said back as she started putting food on her plate that Ginny sat right beside her.

"I know," she heard the girl whisper and looked at her," don't worry I won't tell but tonight I want to hear all the juicy details."

"All right I guess but you have to promise on our friendship not to tell not even Harry," Hermione whispered into the girls ear, she nodded. She knew she could trust the younger girl since the beginning of third year they had been inseparable well except when Hermione hibernated in the library.

Glancing quickly up at the teachers table Severus was in a deep conversation with Dumbeldore, smiling she turned back to her friends. She felt like everything was looking up.

She had Severus, oh how she loved him. He was so gentle and slow he didn't press her but he was the more experienced the much more experienced, how would he react if she told him, what would he say to her?

Glancing around at the other students they, were all laughing, smiling, joking, and yelling it was music to her ears. To her eyes, the smiles that erupted easily warmed her heart.

Severus

He watched as happiness washed over her face. She was looking around at people, her eyes aglow with such warmth. Seeing other people happy made her happy.

She was perfect in every way for him.

Some how he sensed she was not as experienced and he didn't care for once in his life he didn't want to lose this woman, she was everything to him. No matter what got in their way, they would fight it and win.

Two days passed in perfect harmony. Soon it was Thursday, being awoken at seven Hermione rolled out of bed as Ginny started going threw her clothes. They got Friday to Sunday off for Thanksgiving and it looked to her like Ginny was packing for her.

"Were going to make Snapes eyes pop out with these clothes," she said snickering.

"His eyes already pop out every time he sees me," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yah but this is going to get him to really notice and besides you guys are going to be in the same house close who knows what will happen," Ginny said smiling.

"You have a dirty mind, and I don't want to hear what you and Harry have been doing that's just to disgusting," Hermione said pretending to vomit.

"Come on trust me, lets get things packed well actually I will pack you go have a shower," Ginny said.

Stepping under the warm spray, she massaged her neck it was stiff sleeping hadn't been easy. Her dreams were corrupt with Snape everywhere. She couldn't' sleep she kept smelling him then waking to see him no were to be seen.

Stepping out from under the spray, she dried herself, and in a terry robe, she entered her bedroom. Clothes were laid on her bed grabbing them she went to the bathroom and put them on.

Exiting Ginny was grinning ear to ear. Her low-rise pants rode very low on her hips and her dark green shirt hugged her curves and rose high on her stomach just covering her belly button.

When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe it, she was well pretty. Severus Snape eats your heart out she thought as she let Ginny put makeup on her and show her the basics of it all.

"We should head down now," Ginny said," and remember be strong let him come to you,"

"Okay," Hermione said chuckling. Her hair was done up curly waves swept around her, Ginny cut her hair a little giving her bangs that went to her chin, that made her cheek bones even more noticeable.

With her little bag, with everything in it well everything that Ginny put in it, they headed to the entrance hall.

Hermione saw the men standing there talking everything died as she came closer. All eyes were on her. She felt powerful as everyone noticed her, she wasn't just a bookworm she was a woman.

"Presenting the new and improved Hermione Granger," Ginny said, they all gulped.

As Severus looked at her he didn't' have to words to describe how she looked. The purple eye shadow that encased her eyelids made her chocolate caramel eyes pulse out captivating you. Her clothes may have showed much skin but that allowed his eyes to imagine what was really underneath all those worthless pieces of clothing.

"All right when I count to three I want you all to grab onto this pen and you will be transported home all right," Dumbeldore said they all nodded, Snape more of a murmur as his eyes were still fixed on her.

As each one of them touched the rusty pen, the usual tug at their belly button sent them to their destination.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all fell on their stomachs with a loud thud.

"How do you do it, Mione," Ron asked as he picked himself up.

"I don't know I just do it," she said smiling at the boy. His once white face went deep crimson, from her attention.

"Come on Hermione lets go up and put our stuff away," Ginny said pulling her away from the crowd, very much to Hermione's dislike she never unpacked her stuff right away she usually sat with the boys talking over a butterbeer, but things had changed.

Jealousy erupted in him like a volcano, why would she smile like that to the Weasley boy, it just wasn't right she should be smiling like that to him.

"Ginny no more I can't take it," Hermione said as she walked towards the door of the room they were sharing, pulling it open looking at Ginny.

Ginny was silent as she looked at her.

"I don't care about makeup, and he won't either so no more all right, the plans done I can't take it," Hermione said turning and hitting a hard chest.

"Ms. Weasley if you would be so kind as to excuse us," he said over her head. The girl gave a little nod and pelted from the room. He had heard what she said.

"So who won't care about the makeup," he said kicking the door shut behind him.

"Uuummm she was…. a just," now Hermione Granger was reduced to stuttering, why was it that he did that to her.

"I love to make you so unintelligent," he drawled, blushing she just chuckled.

"I just said that you wouldn't care about pounds of makeup," she said softly, dragging his mouth to hers in a drugging kiss. She took initiative she wanted everything he had to give.

They were on the bed when he pushed away from her.

"We can't do this here," he said looking down at her sitting beside her on the bed. A look of hurt crossed her face as she looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked rubbing his back kissing his neck.

"This is Order headquarters, there are people every were, and Mrs. Weasley would have a flip in an instant if she found out, that's why and she wants us to help with the food If we didn't have those problems I would throw you down now and ravish you," he said and she blushed, kissing his neck.

"But I got sidetracked," he said kissing her hand as he grabbed it and headed downstairs.

I realized now that I write a lot on a Sunday; during the week now that even I don't work, I rarely get time to update chapters. I can't wait to finish this story, I've really learned a lot from all your reviews and the next story I do will be a lot better, whenever that will be.

The chapters are getting longer, I hope you like them I try to describe things more now.

Well read, review and enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Please give reviews, really want your opinion.

Chapter 15

It was like one large family, everyone was laughing and crying from so much laughter. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, Sirius (who as I may add was saved from the veil and if you don't like it to bad), Arthur, Molly were all in the dining room well meeting room you could say chatting as everyone else was in the kitchen preparing things.

Severus at the table drinking a butterbeer watching Hermione peels potatoes.

The twins, Bill, Charlie, were all outside playing Quittitch while the others were forced to peel potatoes, make salad all without magic.

Grimmauld Place had been really cleaned, finally the old picture of Mrs. Black had been taken down and put some were, no one ever asked.

The windows were clear instead of the old brown and kitchen equipment was put in making living there that much more bearable.

With the little Cd player on the girls sang and laughed.

Severus didn't know the song but was more captivated with the swaying of Hermione's hips as she sang along.

Turning to him, she looked at him.

"I need a lover tonight," she sang and he looked at her shocked and just winked as she went back to her stuff.

Ginny looked at her shocked.

They kept singing even as the rest of the guys came in, riveted in their spots they looked at the two.

They were laughing and singing, dancing close to each other. It was an erotic sight, the red head was a beauty but nothing compared to Hermione who didn't care what she looked like it was either you like me how I am or not at all.

Looking behind him he saw the men staring at the pair but most likely Hermione.

When the music ended and the girls realized that they were being watched they went back to their work no longer singing, and dancing. He knew she didn't like attention; she hated it and likes to just have fun with no one watching.

The group slowly dispersed, until only Hermione was left peeling potatoes.

A pair of darker hands reached into the water beside her and grabbing a knife started peeling potatoes. Looking up at him, she kissed his cheek. However, they didn't realize a certain middle-aged woman peek in from the living room.

"Ah Albus was right," Mrs. Weasley said sighing, love was in the air," they are perfect."

She would keep this information her herself for the time being, but she thought this was excellent finally that man wouldn't be so gloomy and evil.

"So excited about Thanksgiving," he asked her, she nodded.

"I've never had Thanksgiving with Family I'm happy I came," she said, plucking another potatoes and started peeling it.

"Me to," he said kissing her forehead.

Just silence between them was perfect; they were content with just the sound of laughter in the distance, and the sound of water and knives. Even the simplest of moments become your most cherished.

Mashing the potatoes, they left them by the oven, and headed into the dining room and sat.

"Finally done you two," Moody said smirking.

"Not thanks to you guys," Severus said sneering, he knew that Moody knew he could see everything nothing fazed that old bird.

Looking at Hermione, she looked tired too much of a good thing. She was overwhelmed.

"Hermione are you okay," Remus asked.

"Fine just a little dizzy its nothing," she said reassuringly. She wasn't just a little dizzy she was so tired and her head pounded like mad like someone poking it repeatedly. She was so happy because of all the love she just felt tired drained.

He saw the pain in her eyes.

She excused herself and went upstairs once inside her room she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

She didn't hear the feet but the feel of the mattress shifting brought her head up to look at her love.

"Are you feeling okay," he asked looking into her eyes.

"No my head is pounding it feels like someone's stabbing it over and over again," she said smiling at him.

"Here take this," he said reaching into his pocket and handing her a vile, uncorking it she drank it back.

"Better," she said leaning against his chest.

"You're a little over whelmed aren't you?" he said.

"Yah, I mean I can't stop thinking about my parents, their still my parents but I," she was saying before she knew it she was laying down with him beside her hugging her tight, to his chest ceasing the words that were going to escape.

"Just rest a little, dinner will be served soon," he said the soft stroking that his left hand did along her spine made her eyes heavy and drift.

"You two get up," Snape heard the voice as he moved his head to the sound the littlest Weasley was there with her hands on her hips the perfect sight of her mother.

Leaving the thudding of her feet on the stairs, he moved to look down at Hermione who was clutching his shirt.

"Sweetheart," he said kissing her neck, her moan brought images no dreams of ravaging her in sight," we have to get up dinner."

"No let's stay here," she said kissing him with just as much need.

"Do you want them to send out a search party," he said and chuckling he got up breaking from her.

Walking downstairs, everyone turned to look at them, silence evident in the house.

"Ms. Granger wasn't feeling well so I gave her a potion and waited for her to fall asleep," he said snidely, everyone took it for what it was and went back to his or her work.

But he heard the little mumble that Moody gave," yah right fall asleep," but turned quiet as Snape glared at him.

Sitting down, the food was served and everyone dug in.

"Mrs.Weasley," Hermione said," this is amazing."

"Your welcome dear," the woman said giving her an affectionate smile.

Hermione ate everything on her plate and even more. Severus held up brusslesprout on his fork for her to eat she gave him a weird look then ate it. Spitting it out a second later.

"Eewww what was that," she said looking at the deformed vegetable on her plate. Laughter filled her ears, his laughter was so full of love and happiness everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Well it was good for you before you spit it out," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

As all the dishes were put away and washed, they all sat around the table talking.

However, no one knew well probably Moody that the two held hands under the table, his hand on her thigh stroking it.

"Hermione have you decided what you want to do when you graduate?" Harry asked and she cleared her throat.

"I don't know actually, I have the choice of graduating early and starting a career or waiting," she said," but I think I'm going to wait so I get to spend time with you guys."

The then the topic changed and she was shut out, but was more interested in what Severus was doing with his hand on her thigh creeping closer and closer to.

A little moan escaped her as he brushed her sensitive area.

"Are you all right Hermione," Tonks asked giggling.

"Yes sorry just my stomach acting up a little because all this food was so rich a delicious," Hermione said trying to cover up, but they knew why Tonks was giggling and soon Remus would know.

Severus just chuckled as he let his hand rest at her thigh again.

Butterbeers were passed around, and everyone was laughing.

"I want lots of children," Ginny said, most of the adults gone well the ones that mattered. Hermione laughed at this.

"Tell us then Hermione do you want children marriage," the girl asked Hermione felt the hand on her thigh grip harder.

"I mean I want children a lot actually I've never really thought of it, I mean what girl doesn't dream of coming home from work or waking up to have those strong arms around you," Hermione said everyone silent listening onto her every word," the kiss in the morning, the rendezvous for lunch, a dinner, growing big with your lovers baby, raising them,"

"I want to be there when they walk talk, married so see grandchildren brought into the world and grill my daughter when she brings home her first date."

"I mean the one this I always wanted to do was to give my future husband a back rub when he got home from a long day," she said blushing looking around," I mean don't you want someone to love, and keep you warm, someone that is the other half that you couldn't live without."

She went silent as everyone processed her words.

"Wow I never thought of you as a marriage girl, I mean most of us always thought of you as a career woman," Harry said.

"A careers good but would I take that over having a family, never I would rather be a stay at home mom with ten children that put a career above that all," she said leaning back into her chair. She remembered the daydream she had of Severus. What would the future hold, would they all still be here years from now laughing and smiling together.

"Well its time for bed you all," Mrs. Weasley said shooing them from the room, and upstairs. It was obvious everyone was touched by the speech and were all thinking it over.

"Harry come bunk with me," Ginny said," Ron'll never know."

"Ginny what about me," she said shocked.

"Stay with Snape he won't mind trust me," she said winking as she led Harry away.

"No were to stay," came a voice behind her she turned and smiled.

"No mind if I bunk with you," she said fidgeting with her hands behind her.

"I guess not but it doesn't look like your going to be getting any clothes to sleep in for quite awhile," Severus said as they walked into his bedroom.

"That is disgusting mental pictures that's gross," Hermione said shivering.

"Here," Severus said handing her a t-shirt of his. She dodged him into the bathroom and slipped it on. She took forever in front of the mirror before she entered the bedroom she was nervous, nervous.

3333333333333333333333333333

I don't really like the chapter I was trying to find the lyrics on the Internet for Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys but I couldn't well download it it's a good song. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Stepping out his breathe caught as he looked at her. The shirt was big and came down to about mid thigh, but she looked so beautiful with her hair cascading around her. Her long tan legs showed under the excuse for a gown trailing up to the roundness of her breasts.

He was muscular, a six-pack chiseled to perfection, making her mouth water.

Slipping into the bed, he patted the place next to him. She was nervous he could tell as she gently sat down the covers over her, as she turned to him.

"I liked what you said downstairs," he whispered into her ear, as he laid her down.

"Really," she said lost in thought.

"It was moving," he said kissing down her neck, her shoulder.

Slowly she could feel her bones become water as he kissed her so gently. Could a woman faint lying down.

He etched her shirt up showing her soft underwear, kissing her stomach and up farther as more skin was showed.

"Severus," she gasped as he moved his hands under her bra. His fingers playing with the nipple, and then going to the next one. Gasp after gasp escaped her a volcano was inside of her it kept building and building it felt like erupting but just simmered, increasingly.

She began to move against him, her instincts kicking in. Nibbling on his ear a gasp escaped from him, sending happiness threw her. He fondled her breasts as he removed it with a flick.

She couldn't do this they'd been on close terms for like what two weeks she didn't want anything to ruin it.

As he stared down at her body the moon shining on her perfect amazing breasts, he saw the nervousness in her eyes. She couldn't do it and he knew it.

Leaning back down he kissed her neck and whispered," I know don't' worry, nothing for now."

"You read my mind," she said pulling him to her lying there.

The way her rock hard nipples pressed against his chest made him quiver, and tremble for the first time.

"I want to I really do, but not know, not here it doesn't feel right," she said, moving her hands to tangle in his hair.

"I understand, no sex all right I can live with out it," he murmured against her skin," for now."

As the faint light shone threw the window, Severus woke. He felt rested and happy happy. Looking down at the girl in his arms his woman, he felt more then content, he was the happiest he had ever been in well forever.

That night had been amazing they hadn't gone far, her underwear and his boxers stayed on all night but that didn't stop him from exploring the most he could.

Now this goddess slept his arm around her, her face pressed against his chest. Every breath sent a thrill through his body the need the wanting kept in check for her. This woman was made for passion she had reacted to his every caress.

It was seven and they had a lot of time before anyone expected them to be up and ready. With his door safely locked he pulled her closer and went back to sleep.

She stroked his hair back, what had she done in a past life to deserve him. Resting her hand on his cheek, she sighed everything felt wondrous and amazing. Last night he had opened a new door for her, showed another world one full of passion, but the one question that kept being thrown around in her head was am I ready yet?

Looking down at his chest, she wondered. Then a hand rested on hers that was on his cheek and she looked up.

"Morning," he said rubbing her hand.

"Morning," she said blushing how did some one act around a man that confused their senses every time.

"Your confused aren't you?" he said smiling at her, she nodded.

"Just go with the flow there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.

"How can you do this?" she asked," just when I think I'm thinking straight you come along and jumble everything up."

He just chuckled as he flopped down on his back. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to the beat.

When the alarm went off on the clock, he hastily switched it off. He set it to ten when everyone would almost be getting up. She was asleep yet again, carefully getting out of the bed he covered her and carefully etched out of the room.

When he entered Hermione's he saw Harry sitting there laughing with Ginny, he nodded to Ginny and sneered at the boy.

"Hello professor," Ginny said getting up and going to Hermione's things to grab some clothes and makeup. Giving it to him, he thanked her and left, now a questionable Harry looking at her.

"Don't ask Harry cause I'm not going to tell you," Ginny said chuckling as she pushed him back down on the bed.

Sleeping still he placed her things on his desk and leaned down and kissed her cheek as she roused lying on her chest.

"Time to get up, I have clothes for you," he said pushing the quilt lower down her back kissing her.

"MMM getting up soon," she said relishing the feel of his lips his hands. Her skin sung as he caressed and heated with the press of his lips.

"I'll start you a bath," he said giving a final kiss then turned and went into the bathroom. She felt cold when he left, like there was a space that desperately needed to be filled.

She opened her eyes as he walked away, his amazing arse moving; she remembered the feel of it from last night. The sound of water running made her want to get up. Realizing that she was naked from the waist up, she grabbed a shirt that was on the ground and shoved it on.

Exiting the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the bed. The t-shirt from the night before on her, her excitement still for him evident through the t-shirt.

"Baths ready," he said kissing her as her head tilted up at his presence.

"All right," she said smiling as she walked from him and into the bathroom.

Stripping everything, she soaked herself in the bath. Lying back in the tub she sighed and closed her eyes. She sat there washed herself and thought of him and him alone.

A knock on the door had him silencing the bathroom and going to open the door. There stood Remus, Tonks, and Sirius glaring at him. Well Tonks was practically on the verge of dieing by the looks of it.

"Where's Hermione," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"In the bathtub," he said standing his ground.

"You bastard," Sirius said making a grab for his throat but was pushed away by Remus.

"I didn't have sex with her if that's what your insinuating, she didn't' have anywhere to sleep because Potter and the little Weasley, as you could say needed some private time," he said crossing his arms over his still naked chest.

"I think it's adorable," Tonks said hugging Remus.

"I love her," Snape said they looked at him in shock," she's more important to me than anything ever before."

"Remus lets go, Molly has lunch almost ready all right," Tonks said grabbing Remus's hand leading him from the room, dragging Sirius like a dog behind her. He was going to have to deal with that bastard later and all her friends but she was worth the fight.

3333333333333333333

First little intimate scene didn't really know how to write it I hope it's all right. Thanks for the reviews, keep' em coming.

I have so much homework but I decided for the good of my story that it could wait. The next chapter should be up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself, snuggly so it wouldn't' come loose. Stepping from the bathroom, she saw him laying back against the bed smiling at something.

Thinking to herself, "men are weird creatures."

Creeping silently, she threw herself on the bed at him.

"Hey, you smell good," he said smelling his bath oils on her.

"I know don't I, I borrowed them from a dorky professor who looks like a bat," she said teasingly.

"A bat really," he said flipping her over, realizing she was completely naked under the towel he tried to keep his head straight.

"We have to get downstairs," she said looking up at him, looking down at her with such passion she wanted to rip the towel off and say the hell with waiting, but that wasn't her or at least not yet.

He had a quick shower as she changed and shoved her other clothes in a pile in his room. He headed down the stairs first, five minutes later, she followed. Heads turned to look at her as she walked into the kitchen. Nervousness crept into her as everyone was giving her weird looks.

Sitting down she accepted the pancakes that Mrs. Weasley placed on her plate. Being careful as to not look at Severus she ate silently.

"You guys go play some quittitch I want to hang out with Hermione," Ginny said kissing Harry quick before coming to sit beside Hermione," come on lets go to our room."

"No that's gross come to the other room," she said as they walked up the stairs. Upon walking Ginny gasped at the bed, it was a mess.

"Hermione," she said smiling.

"No we didn't, I wasn't ready, he was so sweet about it oh my god I love him so much," Hermione said sighing as she lay on the bed, Ginny sat beside her.

"I'm happy for you Mione," Ginny said nudging her.

"You to, you and Harry look so happy together," Hermione said and Ginny smiled.

"I'm just scared Hermione, I mean Voldermorts going to come after us, he's going to rip him away from me," Ginny stated muffling a sob. Hermione was there in an instant hugging her.

"No your wrong I will do my best to keep him here with you, I promise," Hermione said, as her friends tears disappeared," now lets not think about that and go outside and watch the boys and compare them."

Outside they sat there in lawn chairs and watched as the guys played Severus was the leader of the skins team, and Hermione couldn't' keep her eyes off of him, neither could most of the guys to learn that their professor was packing that.

Hermione wondered though what ever happened before when he was older why he let himself go. She wasn't pig headed she always had a crush on him since her first year even at the beginning of this year she didn't care that he was old enough to be her father, he was perfect that way he was.

Hermione couldn't see it, the mark that once darkened his arm and everything about him. She thanked Dumbeldore for that, giving him back his freedom.

They cheered like crazy whey the boys won and caught the snitch.

Nevertheless, everything was cut short when they heard Mrs. Weasley yell at them to come immediately.

They all raced inside, to see Dumbeldore and Minerva standing there frowning.

"We have some bad news, it seems like Lucius is cooking something up, and is trying to contact you Severus," Dumbeldore stated, Hermione gasped no he couldn't do this.

"We need you to meet with him, for last times sake then were done, just to get some more information from him," Dumbeldore assured.

In a second Hermione got a bad feeling, a bad feeling. Bad things were going to happen

"No," Hermione said, standing between them," you can't do that."

"Hermione its all right I'll be okay," he assured her, coming forward to grab her arm.

"No you don't understand something bad is going to happen I can feel it," she said tears coming to her eyes as she looked at him.

"What things when," he asked.

"Just after Dumbeldore said it I got this cold feeling, like everything was going to fall, crumple," she said tears fighting to be released but were kept in check.

"Dumbeldore we need to talk I leave tonight," Severus said, Hermione just looked at him, how could he agree to go when she had just told him not to.

He left her there standing shocked. He was still going to go even after she felt that, he wouldn't. She couldn't loose him not know not ever.

"No kids," Dumbeldore said as he locked the door to the meeting room. Hermione sagged into the chair in the kitchen everyone was looking at her.

"Hermione what's wrong," Harry asked.

"Voldermorts going to be there, don't ask my how I know I know I just get that weird feeling," she said putting her head in her hands," It was so creepy, so weird."

"You love him don't you," Harry said bending down to pull her chin up.

"Yes, but I don't think he realizes it he's so funny, so amazing," she said rambling on," Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not that's for sure," Ginny said laughing, the others just nodded even Ron who was a little pissed but right now wasn't the time to fight it.

In the meeting room, they watched with a spell the interaction between the kids.

"Harry stay with Ginny no matter what don't let her out of your sight," Hermione said hugging him," she needs you."

"I promise, but what about you," Harry said," I mean they have their sights on you."

"But I won't let them get me, I know if I ask Moody will train me he is the best," Hermione said. Moody smiled around at everyone gloating, he nodded.

"We will all train with you," Harry said, everyone nodding.

"Harry, yes but the rest no, I won't let you fight this I don't think I would forive myself if anything happened to you, to see Mrs. Weasley crying I won't let it," Hermione said, command in her voice," you guys are all I have left of a family and I want to keep this family together even if it means fighting with that old man in there to let me."

"Severus leave tonight stay away for a week or so, don't worry your classes will be covered, don't worry about her she will be protected," Dumbeldore said reassuringly. Severus nodded remembering her commanding words she would fight and ever will in his body were going to stop her and protect her.

3333333333333333333

I was scared about the little scene I had to write in the last chapter I was scared everyone would hate it. On the other hand, my first one I think its okay and don't worry there's more to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

That night as Hermione kissed him one last time goodbye, he was leaving.

"Stay safe I'll be back," he said dragging her to him again to kiss her.

"I know," she said, as she stepped back from him so he could portkey away. With a little pop, he was gone. A tear broke from her dripping down her cheek.

"Come on Granger time for your training," she heard a rough voice said, hardening her face she turned to him and nodded. She would get through this and make sure everyone was safe.

It was poring as she ran; it was the first task that he had given to her when she had gotten outside. He told her to keep running and running until he told her to come in. The rain had started light but soon poured down from the sky in currents.

Her clothes were soaked but she didn't care the burn in her legs and stomach kept her going. She was going to save her friends and Severus if it was the last thing she did.

She had started at six, but as the hours went by, she kept going. Her whole body ached, her stomach growled with need, but she ignored it and kept running.

The water pelted her blurring her vision making her long hair soak her even when it was in a ponytail. Her shirt plastered to her. The chill rising around her, making her shiver but burn with heat all at once, thoughts of embracing Severus when he returned filled her head, and kept her up and going.

"She has strength Albus, she's strong, I'm surprised she's kept going," Moody said looking out the window at the little figure that could just be seen running.

"She's doing it for them," Albus said and Moody nodded he knew what drove the girl.

"She's doing great, but I was told about her testing with that bastard she has the instincts she just needs to use them," Moody said as he started walking past the man and onto the field to go to the girl.

"Hermione," he yelled she ran over to him, and stood there breathing heavily.

"Yes. Sir," she said.

"You're done for the day get some rest the same tomorrow early," he said as he started walking back.

"What about at school sir I want to continue my training," she said.

"I will meet you every morning at the pitch to continue everything," he said smirking at her determination, yes she would do great things. He watched as she ran back to the house, she would be a great weapon against Voldermort and his Death Eaters even the Dementors that were rising against the ministry wouldn't' be able to make her cower.

As she entered the kitchen, she was soaked and her shorts were plastered against her. Reaching into the fridge for a pop, she heard the cough behind her, put it back, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Happy," she said and she turned to see him nodding.

She was going to head to her bedroom then totally detoured and before she knew it, she was in his room.

Stripping her clothes, she found the shirt she had worn the other day on the bed, pulled it on, and slipped under the covers, relishing in the sweet smell that was her man.

Setting her alarm clock, she drifted to sleep her water bottle forgotten, beside her as she cuddled up to his pillow.

As the alarm shrilled, she groggily shut it off and with a flick of her wand; she was changed into black short shorts and a black tank top. It was four and she had to start training.

She knew when she agreed to the training that it would be hard but maybe it would keep her mind off him for a while. Everyone was asleep as she coasted outside. The house as you all know had a backyard, but no one but members of the order could see it. A miniature pitch was placed there.

With a bottle of water in the grass, she started. Running, the feel of fire in her muscle, but the fire in her heart no matter what kept growing.

"Where's Hermione," Moody asked as he came into the house to see everyone eating it was nine and she was no were to be seen.

"She didn't come to bed last night," Ginny said drinking her juice.

Mrs. Weasley looked out the window and gasped, there she was running the poor dear. She would smack Severus if it were the last thing she did leaving her to be by herself. She could see the love that transpired between the two during dinner the blushes the sighs, of love.

"Moody she's outside I swear not one exited the house since I got up this morning at six," she said looking at him.

"Ah the girls showing responsibility," Moody grinned.

Outside the voices of people didn't reach her the thudding of her heart and determination drove her harder and harder.

For five hours she'd ran on and off constantly, never stopping longer than a couple of minutes. Water long forgotten the empty bottle pushed around by the cold wind that would never touch her skin for it was bathed in sweat and determination.

Winter was coming and it was getting impatient.

"Your done for now, go in and get something to eat," the voice was nice for once as she turned and looked at the old man with the toothy grin.

"Yes sir," she said as she started walking to the house.

Inside her plate was already filled and waiting for her there.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said kissing her head as she sat.

"Thank you," she said kindly eating the food with ravaging hunger.

They would be going back to school tomorrow she had one more day to relish in his scent, to be near him until he came back, would it be enough.

3333333333333333333333

I didn't really know how to end this story so I just put something down because I know how much you guys love me to update hope you like it the other chapter will be about two days have jazz band tomorrow and work out time.

Lov you all

Steph


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

She was back at school, and still he did not sit at the teachers table. Every meal she would look their and his vacant spot was etched into her heart. She missed him but the shirt that she had charmed to keep the scent stayed with her every night so she wouldn't feel so alone, so empty.

The weeks went by, her training harder. Defending herself from Moody, she dropped her guard a spell hitting her in the chest. Falling to the ground, her friends were there in an instant.

"Oh my god Hermione are you all right," Harry said helping her up.

"Yah I'm good," she said ignoring the pain in her chest," just a little slow today."

"That's enough for today Kitten," Moody said smirking.

"Hey guys I want to talk to her alone all right," Ginny said and the boys took that at once to get lost and did so quickly.

"Hermione it's been almost three weeks, stop mopping around, go out and date," Ginny said, and Hermione looked at her shocked.

"How dare you even say that, I love him we made a commitment I'll wait for as long as it takes, I can't believe you even suggest that," Hermione said turning from her friend and stalking into the school. Not stopping until she made it to her common room throwing things around.

No letters not word at all the other teachers weren't telling her anything.

Throwing a vase against the wall she screamed.

She was surrounded by her bestest of friends but she felt alone, incomplete when she could talk to anyone she chose not to, secluding herself.

IT was the middle of November; Christmas wasn't even a month away, and no sign.

Finally, a sob escaped her as she kneeled onto the carpet and started crying. Loud choking sobs.

Why doesn't he send a letter or tell someone to tell me how he is," She thought as the tears kept falling.

Grabbing the big box of Kleenex, she shoved herself on the couch, tears falling faster and harder than ever before.

"Albus we have to tell her something," McGonagall said as they looked at the girl with a spell making it look like you were watching TV.

"If she's strong she can stand another week," Dumbeldore said," he'll be back by then, we just have to support her right now and stay quiet."

"But look at her, she barely sleeps she's always working out and doing homework," McGonagall said, but was cut short.

"Dear please calm down our little Hermione has some things up her sleeves that I don't' even think she knows about," Dumbeldore said winking at her.

As Hermione opened her eyes, her whole body felt stiff. Looking around she was in her dormitory, and still in her clothes from yesterday.

It was going to be along day she knew it as she stepped from the shower. Trying to keep him out of her mind she got ready, and headed downstairs.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said smiling at her," hey I'm really sorry about what I said all right its just that you looks so down and I know he'll come back you're here why wouldn't he."

"Its okay Gin, I've just been in a bad mood, I just miss him I guess," Hermione said biting into her toast.

Everything was a routine. Getting out of the bed going to classes doing homework-eating working out. There wasn't a point to her day, it always began tired and ended tired. Her days were pointless the only goal to reach the next day.

Still she thought in the back of her mind. How was it possible for her to fall in love with him in a couple of weeks? Maybe she should move on but she never did, she couldn't do that to him.

The first snowfall marked a lonely day. Sitting on her windowsill wearing the shirt that he had given to her. Watching the snow shower down, making everything beautiful and perfect.

-----------------

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting down talking, their friend cooped up in her room.

"Tell us Gin what's wrong," Ron asked.

"She's in love and he's gone and she's lonely," Ginny said," its not hard to guess who, guys come on, anyone could notice it."

"Snape," Harry said disgusted.

"Don't talk about it like that she loves him and it's killing her not knowing," Ginny said reprimanding him. Studying the two looking at each other deliberating, then nodding.

"If its what she wants but who says he's even going to come back," Ron said, he was still angry but remembering the look of Hermione the past month made him push it away.

"He'll be back," Ginny, said smiling, she knew it and if he wasn't she would go and drag him back herself.

----

"Albus tell me," Snape murmured to him as they meet at the Leaky Cauldron both disguised, he had to know he had spent weeks surrounded by murderers the only thing getting him through the lonely days was thoughts of her.

"She's not doing well Severus my good man, she misses you but she's holding strong," Dumbeldore said.

"I'm almost done there is a meeting tonight about the final battle it seems it won't be till after NEWTS at the school but I must go tonight to make sure," Severus said, edgy looking around, "but can you at least tell her that I'm okay."

"You tell her when you come back, the password to her common room is numa, don't forget it," the man said winking as he got up and disappeared with a **POP**

Leaving Severus sitting there mulling over his whiskey, that bastard was thinking things up again.

Back at Voldermorts headquarters, he settled in with the other followers.

"The final battles drawing near, but we need the golden group weakened, we know what holds them together, we must use all out wills to rip them apart and attack them when there weak," Lucius said, earning lots of clapping from the others.

"It seems that that batty Moody has been training her, she's gotten good, determined, and after the display with Lucius she is talented," Lestrange said in a snide dirty tone.

Severus sneered he knew what the man would do if he got the girl alone with him, anger rose in him.

"The final battle will be on June 24 a Thursday, we will attack in the morning, be prepared, start recruiting more," Voldermort said everyone nodding.

"Lucius put a plan in effect to weaken the girl, visit her at school get her alone break her," the man said, Lucius nodded smiling, he would only be glad to do it he had wanted to for awhile and now was his chance.

"Sir I must go back to the school Dumbeldore is questioning why I need so much time off I would not want him to get suspicious," Severus said when he got alone with his master.

"Yes leave, and keep a close eye on things," Voldermort said, his voice like ice along your spine.

As he walked into the headmasters office, he told him everything.

"Go find her lad," Dumbeldore said smiling as he was shooed out of the office like a disobedient child.

It took him awhile to get here, but when standing in front of the portrait, he was scared to go in.

What if she had found another man to please her?

Someone younger, smarter, nicer, better than him?

"Just go in you fool?" the portrait said as the door swung open and sucking in his breath, he walked in.

--------  
Hope you like the chap. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please really want to know what you think about it.

STeph


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

There was no one. The room was just as he remembered it. Hearing the shower running he stood there in the middle of the room looking around. There were tissues in the garbage, and the smell of lilacs wafted to him from the shower her scent the one that had plagued him since he had left.

He didn't' hear the water stop but was ripped from his thoughts when he saw her walk into the room.

Looking up she screamed, then ran to him not caring that the towel was barely covering her ran and leapt into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You came back," she said hugging him kissing his neck. All the pent up lust she had felt came flooding into her.

His libido kicked in when he saw her in the excuse for a towel clothes she had gotten even lovelier, fit and so beautiful. He was shocked when she leapt at him.

Hugging her back kissing her with all his might.

"I was so scared you weren't going to come back," she said clutching his chest.

"Of course I would come back," he said kissing her with needed lust built up for days for her and just for her.

They lay on her bed hours later talking, after she had changed.

"So no scraps and bruises your unharmed," she said looking at them.

Lying on their sides peering into each others eyes was a picture for heaven it was beautiful.

"Nope just as long as I filtered him enough bullshit to keep him happy," he said pushing away a stray lock of hair cupping her face. She was even more beautiful but the hints of bags under her eyes were evident.

"I missed you so much," breathed against his lips as he captured hers in a drugging kiss, leaving her powerless.

Her shirt was quickly removed and his clothes just her pants were left when a loud knock came. Growling fiercely he got up, shoved on his clothes, and went to go see whom it was. Swinging the door open, Dumbeldore stood their looking at him on the verge of laughing.

"Old man you better have a good excuse for disturbing me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I do better get Ms. Granger down here in proper attire it seems that the ministry is trying to hoodwink us yet again," Dumbeldore said after him as he ran up the stairs.

"Get clothes on Dumbeldores here he wants to talk to us about the ministry," Snape said, as he threw her clothes at her. Shoving them on in haste, she put her hair in a quick and messy ponytail and went downstairs.

Her dorm was full of people her friends and most of the teachers.

Everyone looked at her as she came down; now wishing she had taken more time to prepare herself from their piercing eyes she sat down beside Snape.

"It seems that the Ministry is trying something, we don't' know what but they just granted Lucius Malfoy permission to visit his son whenever he wishes," Dumbeldore said looking at Snape, the look warned of something she looked at the two.

"I can share some light on it, they think that Hermione is the pillar holding the group together and without her their useless, Lucius Malfoy is assigned to weaken her or…" he said not wanting to say it but looking into her eyes he spoke again," break her."

Color draining from her face, she clutched her heart, she felt her world sway at his words.

"We must try and keep a close eye on her and not leave her alone for one second with him," Snape said," Hermione are you all right?"

Anger boiled and everyone saw it as she stood ignoring her buckling knees.

"Oh yah sure other than the fact that men are trying to plan my rape, just because I'm friends with Harry," she said, sitting again tears spilled forward and a sob broke forward," I just want to lead a normal life, I don't' want to do this, I don't want to have to worry about someone trying to hurt me everyday of my life."

"You won't have to if we finally beat them," Snape said hunching down to grab her hands and hold them, looking at him she smiled.

"I'm better now, just had to blow off some steam," she said, he sat down but didn't' let go of her hand.

"He arrived tonight and is staying in the north wing not far from where she is, she needs a place to stay, some were safe, and to be escorted to classes," Dumbeldore said," I believe the best person for this is Snape, he knows how to live with her and would rather die then let him touch her."

"Never," Harry yelled.

"Harry, she needs to be somewhere safe, trust him he won't hurt her," Sirius said speaking up, everyone turned to look at him shocked.

"Thank you Sirius," Severus said smiling at the man, they exchanged smiles then went back to the cold front.

"Everyone back to your rooms, Sirius, Moody Tonks help Hermione pack some things and move her down to the dungeons, then to bed with the lot of you," Dumbeldore said shoving everyone else out.

"I'll come help you dear to pack," Tonks said, giving the younger girl a wink.

As soon as the door shut, Tonks was ready to talk.

"Oh my god Hermione, you and Severus,' she said and Hermione just blushed as she started grabbing clothes from her dresser and wardrobe and shoved them in her trunk, minimizing them.

A couple minutes later, the boys stopped talking as the two came back down the trunk minimized with an easy spell and put in Hormone's pocket. The girls were chatting up a storm.

"Ready," Lupin said smiling down at the girl that was like a daughter to him.

"Yah," she said smiling.

Opening the portrait, Hermione stopped dead looking at Snape.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"He's here," she whispered, she didn't know how but she sensed his dark presence.

"Where?" Severus asked.

"I don't know I just feel him," she said trembling.

"All right keep close keep her between us," Lupin said as they started walking, the dark presence watched them pass and sneered.

She was protected and out of his reach, his master would not be happy about his at all.

But hours later as Severus looked down at her sleeping in his bed her clothes and everything put away he smiled.

She was safe for now, and with that, he stripped and lay down, pulling her to him. Wishing the morning never came, because it was moments like this he wished he could live in forever.

Today I got sick so I stayed home and wrote the rest of this chapter. I really like it but I don't really know how I should end it.

Well hope you like it and don't be afraid to review.

Steph


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With a chaste kiss, she headed to her classes feeling refreshed and excited about school, she had the best sleep ever.

She had training that night on the pitch and for once was actually excited about Severus seeing her.

"We missed you," Ginny said hugging her tight.

"I wasn't even gone," she said laughing.

"We know but now you look so happy, I wonder why?" Ginny asked and Hermione just blushed and laughed shaking her head. Embracing the other two, she felt at home again maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Walking to Potions their first class, they talked excitedly.

Sitting down a presence was felt in the class. Turning around she saw gray eyes staring back evil and sadistic.

Lucius was here and watching her, bastard. However, she chose to ignore him, he wouldn't dare try anything right in class.

"Class silence the instructions are on the board now get to work," he sneered, no once looking at her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, working with Harry laughing, and smiling. They were whispering and chatting. Looking so happy anger rose again.

"I want a foot long essay on the products and use of this potion, due on my desk tomorrow," he said, as everyone bottled up their potion and brought it to his desk.

"Professor," his head shot up as he looked at her clutching her books to her chest.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Umm when do you want me to help you with your potions you said you needed an assistant and I wouldn't mind helping," she said smiling. Chuckling he couldn't believe it she hadn't forgot his promise.

"Tonight is good, thanks for reminding me those potions need to be done quickly," he stated, the bell rang and she winked at him before leaving the two dumb squad behind her laughing. In addition, he knew in the back of his mind the sway of her hips was for him.

"Severus the girl is beautiful, and you assistant," Lucius stated coming forward," I can sense it to my man."

"What?" he asked playing dumb.

"She's strong very strong, to strong in fact, and beautiful above all," the man sneered.

"She won't be fooled easily Lucius she's not dumb," Severus said pointing out the silent fact," the order is here watching the threes every step."

"Yes but the point is to be one step ahead of them, see you later," the man was gone with a flick of his cloak out his door.

Leaving Severus deep in thought as what to do know, but he knew the man would try something eventually.

"Hey Hermione want to come with us to Hogsmeade," Harry asked.

"Can't guys got to go meet Moody," she said her friends nodded," next week though a round of butterbeer on me."

They all nodded in agreement with her and left.

AS she walked out of the doors to head to the pitch Severus was by her side in an instant.

"Hello," she said.

"You always know its me," he said.

"Yah I know how your feet hit the ground a gift I have," she said blushing.

"You two stop yah chattering she has to get to work," the growl came. Severus just smiled.

"I'll be right here watching all right, see you after," he said kissing he hair and watched as she walked off.

For hours, he watched her dodge spells, her wand taken away relying on instinct to help her.

But a movement made his head flick around to see Lucius standing beside him watching the girl need in his eyes, so raw it disgusted him.

"She's good," the man said not taking his eyes from her.

"Yes,' Severus murmured.

"Okay Kitten, getting better, now remember rest up tonight okay at least three hours, then tomorrow we are here at 3 right after classes," he said smiling to her he was so proud she was his gifted student and shone with happiness at how well she picked up things. Seeing Lucius standing, they're watching her; he glared at the man finally getting his eye. With a squeamish, need Lucius fled, giving Severus his privacy.

They ate in their rooms as to not want to disturb the others. Sitting at the table, they talked about their day. When they had finished Severus locked his classroom door and made sure not one was in their with a spell and went to his storage room.

Grabbing a lengthy list, he gave it to her.

"Dumbeldore is going to pay you a galleon for each potion you batch up and don't say no because you never know when a little money will come in handy," he said stopping her from talking," I have marking to do so start."

She was absorbed in her task of making the potions starting easily with headaches, cramps, etc.

At two when he was finally done all his marking, he looked over to see her still working. He didn't' know how long he stared at her but stared at her he did and intently too, and studied her. It seemed each time he looked at her was like the first but more interesting more arousing.

She was beautiful, but the clothes she wore were way to baggy but better all the same he knew she didn't like to draw attention to herself. Those eyes so caramel and so exotic drew any man to her easily. He remembered the picture of her almost naked the creamy skin under her knee and the smooth slope of her stomach. He remembered almost every line of her the feel of her lips on his chest the way she cuddled to him just like a kitten at night.

Love was very blunt in his heart but how could he tell her, she might reject him and then what he would be left humiliated and hurt.

When she bottled up the potion she made she looked up and a smile so bright lit across her features.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked.

"Yes I just need to label it and clean up the mess," she said writing things down and with a flick of her wand everything was put away and clean.

"I'm so tired," she moaned as she entered his rooms.

"You can have first shower," he said kindly/

"Why don't we share a bath you know like old times," she said smirking, and with a flick of her wrist she was changed into the bikini, he had first put her in.

"I don't mind at all," he said as they walked into the bathroom turning on the water and waiting as it filled up.

"It seems so natural to do this with you," she said sitting on his lap, leaning against him," like there is nothing I would rather do than be doing this right now."

"Mmmmm," he said nuzzling her throat, sending a shiver of arousal through her body.

With the bath full, they slipped in and cuddled together as the sweet aromas lifted from the pool.

"I wonder what my parents are up to," Hermione said catching him off guard,

I know they were so mean but still there my parents, I actually miss them for the first time in years."

"They'll come around eventually when they realize what a beautiful daughter they left behind, whose so sweet, tender smart and taste so damn good."

"I don't think they want to know that," she chuckled grabbing his mouth in a kiss so full of pent up lust he was blown back by her need.

For a month everything went by in harmony, her training had been postponed until the snow left, and Lucius had kept to himself.

Still the lust and need was building between the two they had not gone the next step for he knew she needed time and he would wait forever for her. For now, their relationship was amazing even though it was secret from everyone else.

Late nights reading to each other mornings waking holding each other. Long hours of kissing and pushing boundaries.

"I love you," she blurted out as they slept that night. He pulled her back to look in her eyes and taking in her blushing face.

"Really," he said shocked.

"I'm sorry I just felt like saying it," she said trying to hide her face in the pillow.

"Hey," he said grabbing her chin," I love you too."

She smiled.

"I was so scared I would say it and you wouldn't say it and I would feel like one big idiot," she said smirking at him, he was speechless.

"That happened to me to, I was scared you would find someone better younger," he said.

"Did you forget your turning 24 soon, and your all the man I need," she said kissing him again.

"Christmas in two weeks you know," he said," want to come with me to Hogsmeade I need to go shopping."

"Shopping really sure, this weekend, all right, we leave in four days to go home," she said as they separated to wash their hair.

"Yah, I've done no shopping," Snape confided to her.

"Me neither I hate shopping for people you never know what to buy them well Harry and Ron candy or some porn mag, don't' even ask," she said looking at his bewildered face.

"What's a porn mag," he asked, she chuckled at his unintelligence at some things.

Coming closer she straddled him were he sat.

"A book full of naked women, for men who need release," Hermione said, kissing his neck playfully biting his neck and nipping his earlobe.

"What man would need one of those when he has you," he asked causing her to gasp as he thrust upward with his hips hitting a spot causing her to start sweating, and gasp in delight.

"Good then you'll be ready on Christmas," she said breaking from him winking.

He sat there for a couple of more minutes remembering her words letting them sink in, Christmas, he would have her and she would be his.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

They walked through stored, buying some things here and there. Severus would banish the things back to their room were Hermione had put paper and tap. He had groaned when she had told him they had to wrap the gifts themselves but gave up when she reminded him of Christmas.

She dragged him into a jewelry store to look at necklaces for Ginny.

"Look at this," Hermione said wooing and aahing at the necklace. It was a simple heart with rubies all around it, saying #1 sister.

"She'll love it why don't' you talk to that man while I go look over here," he said kissing her cheek

"He looked over at the necklaces and rings.

"Lovely lady," the young lad said that was helping him.

"Yes, I'm looking for a necklace and a ring not for an engagement but a promise to do it sooner or later you know," the man said. The boy nodded, and reached behind the counter to bring out a box.

Lifting the lid he couldn't' believe it they were beautiful.

Beautiful emeralds glittered up off the necklace, and the ring had a simple green stone.

"I'll get it but can I get something engraved on the inside of the ring.

"Yah sure what do you want," the lad said holding up his wand.

Across the store, she quickly got the necklace taken care of and was checking out a watch that would be perfect for him.

"I want this to but I need to buy it secretly so the bloody buffoon doesn't' see," she said to the lady, she just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry couple come in all the time to buy things together and secretly get things for each other," the woman said smiling at her.

"Can I get it engraved with something though and a card if you have one, that's very special," she said blushing.

"No problem here's a very romantic card and what do you want engraved on the back," she asked bringing out her wand.

Everything would be delivered Christmas night by their currier owl, except for Ginny's necklace, which she took with her.

"Want to get something to drink," he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steering her to the Three Broomsticks.

Sitting at a booth, they both got butterbeers and sat talking.

"This Christmas is going to be better than the rest don't you think," Hermione said.

"Yah how are the potions coming?" he asked.

"I've made 20 galleons and I still have about a hundred potions to do," she said cockily.

"Good for you, we should head back if we ever want to be done all that wrapping," he sneered as he paid for their drinks and headed back to the school, smiling.

They stayed up late it was Saturday and they were entitled to, as they sat in his sitting room wrapping paper everywhere.

Looking at her perfectly wrapped parcel, she glanced at Severus's.

She started laughing; the paper was ripped and plastered everywhere, the tap coving almost the whole thing.

"Stop laughing," shoving a piece of tape over her mouth didn't stop the loud laughter that wouldn't' stop.

"Your terrible you know that its okay that's for Harry anyway," Hermione said.

He wondered what the magazines were for that he wrapped covered with women naked.

It felt like they wrapped for hours.

Sitting on the bed, Hermione grabbed his hands and kissed his palms.

"Do they feel better now," she said, he just looked at her weird.

"Your amazing," he said to her grabbing her behind the neck and pulling her to him.

"I know just one of the benefits," she said teasingly as she playfully bit his bottom lip. Looking into his cool black eyes, she found home one she'd missed for so long.

"You're marching in dangerous territory," he warned.

"Oh really what ya gonna do if I go farther," she said rubbing his chest as she straddled him. Shocking eyes at her advances, he'd never known her to be so forward usually it was he who put the moves on her.

"I guess I'll just have to dunk you in the snow," he said playfully.

"There's no snow in here," she said resting her head against his chest, listening as she always did for the beat of his heart.

"I guess we'll just have to imagine the snow then," he said, her feather like weight resting on his chest. Her hair brushing his face, it tickled but made no move to brush it away scared to disturb her and make her move.

He laid like that for what felt like hours. HE had noticed she had fallen asleep a while ago and was scared to move her.

Restlessly she moved and flicked her eyes open to look at him.

"Did I fall asleep," she asked and she nodded.

Getting up from her position left the warmth that had once been on his chest ice cold and lonely.

"We have to leave tomorrow for head quarters," he told her one morning as they ate breakfast together; she nodded, heading to their room to pack some clothes.

Making sure he was in the kitchen she pulled out the little something she had bought in Hogsmeade, placed it in her trunk it was a present just for Snape, and she knew he would enjoy it no matter what. Nevertheless, you'll find out on the next chapter or the one after.

-

I hope you like this chapter a flame one will be coming up but I just don't' know how to write it so please don't' laugh at me when I do get it wrote its embarrassing for people to criticize writings like that. Joke well thanks for the review and the reviews to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

As snow slowly fell to the ground everyone got on the train.

Hermione was sitting with her friends and stared out of the window. Would things be different between them if they went farther, would he push her away, hate her even.

The others stared at her thinking as the train started away from the school. For the past two weeks, they hadn't had classes and just lay around, or in Hermione's case hung out with Severus ever chance she had. However, right now she missed his presence the strong arm he wrapped around her when they were alone the lovely words.

Getting off the train Molly was waiting along with Aurors, which surrounded the group as they made their way out of the barrier and the train station. Outside ministry, cars were parked ready for them to enter.

Suddenly Hermione froze, she felt something.

"Hermione," Moody said coming forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Something's going to happen," she breathed looking at him.

"Emergency portkey right now get them out of here," Moody yelled to the other. IN an instant, she felt the tug at her stomach and soon she was standing in the kitchen of the headquarters.

Everyone was standing.

Severus watched them then watched as Hermione fell on her knees and started vomiting.

Everyone turned to look at her.

She felt a hand brush back her hair as she emptied her stomach.

When she stopped the hand rubbed her neck soothing her stomach.

"Are you all right," the cool voice asked.

She nodded, she felt strong arms around her as she was picked up and carried up the stairs.

A soft bed was all she remembered and then nothing.

Severus came back downstairs and sat at the table.

"What happened," Severus asked.

"Well kitten got all silent I walked up to her and she said something bad was going to happen so I called for emergency portkey, but the weird thing is I didn't even touch her with the portkey and she ended up here," Moody stated. They all looked to Dumbeldore as he pondered his findings.

"We will discuss this another time tonight is Christmas Eve, everyone sleep well, and try not to stay up all night," Dumbeldore said giving a quick glance to Severus.

It was only six but Severus sat downstairs and talked with everyone actually having a decent conversation instead of fighting.

It was 10 by the time he finally took to the stairs.

Opening the door, the bed was empty. Walking in he locked the door behind him.

He heard a throat clear as he wiped around and gasped.

There stood his little goddess in a silk bathrobe that was green and red.

"Did you forget about the legendary one present before Christmas?" she said huskily, as she sashayed up to him and nuzzled his neck.

"MMM but I didn't bring anything," he said biting her ear lobe.

"But you did," she said sweetly.

Slowly they pulled apart from each other, Hermione was so nervous it must have showed, because Severus put her hands on his robes and pulled them off.

She treasured every inche of skin she exposed; his skin was so smooth and perfect.

His chest was tones and rock hard abs faced her.

The pants were another story. The bulge made her blush a deep crimson.

"I'll take care of these," he said," but what about my present."

He grabbed the ties of the robe and slowly and seductively pulled at it. Watching as the robe exposed the present beneath.

"Bludy hell," he swore looking at her face then down back at her body.

A deep green bra cupped her breasts like a lover and the underwear, a thong, accentuated her everything!

He couldn't' believe it, she looked like a goddess, so pure and perfect, his.

Her chestnut hair waved around her, this had to be a dream.

With a growl of passion, he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Quickly he grabbed his wand and waved spells around. A silence spell, locking spell and a contraception spell. Throwing his wand to the floor, he attacked her with need.

The lips against her neck were warm and firm, tilting her head more exposing more creamy flesh to him. One knee was placed on the outside of her thigh and the other took the intimate place between her legs. Kissing her jaw, he finally took her mouth in a drugging kiss. Sighing into his mouth, she kissed back with just as much need.

His hands roamed her body as the robe was quickly discarded. She felt dizzy and beautiful as air tried to get to her lungs, but somehow she didn't' know how to breathe the need to have him was to strong to worry about it.

He traced her underwear with his hand dipping in to touch her. Sending her gasping. Pulling them off he watched as she blushed threw them on the ground or somewhere he didn't care.

Hermione mimicked him tracing his trousers dipping her hand in them making him gasp.

In a swift second Snape unbuckled his pants and dragged them down with his boxers exposing the hard length of him to her.

She thought she was going to die, that was what was rubbing up against her.

It looked like a monster, it was huge and amazing.

"Don't be scared," he said huskily, his voice soothing her, as his hand went down to rub her, nub.

Ripples of pleasure rocketed trough her as new sensations covered old.

Biting on her hand to stop from screaming she whimpered.

"No, let me hear you no one will hear us," he said taking her mouth in a kiss breaking to hear her.

A loud moan filled the room almost making him cum almost immediately. He had to take her ripping her bra from her to expose perfect creamy breasts.

"I will never hurt you," he murmured to her, she nodded and bent her knees in anticipation.

He leaned down positioning himself, he whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," she said out of breath.

She was a virgin he knew it. This was not the usual easy woman he slept with that followed Voldermort. This creature of the light was innocent, pure, and perfect.

Feeling hands on his arms he looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked she nodded. Ready for the pain that all the girls talked about from their first time.

Directing his throbbing member into her, he felt the resistance. He was so scared, the last thing he wanted for her was to feel pain in any shape.

With a quick thrust he pushed threw, causing a cry to escape Hermione's lips.

Fully sheathed in her he looked at her face. Tears were falling down her face.

"Hermione, sweetheart I'm so sorry," he said kissing them away.

"I'm okay," she said moving her hips, the feel of him deep inside her sent ripples of excitement through her.

Shallow at first it didn't take long for it to feel so pleasurable that Hermione forgot about the immense pain she felt. The feel of splitting in two was tossed out the window as he thrust harder into her.

Her hips rose up to meet his thrusts.

She felt like a volcano building and building. Then with one final painful thrust she felt everything explode and a feeling to immense surround her as she screamed in ecstasy.

He collapsed against her as he spilled himself into her.

Never before had he felt like that, never had he felt so content and happy.

Slipping out of her, he heard her grimace in pain and pulled her to him. Her back to him he hugged her tight.

"You are so amazing," he said to her kissing her sweaty back.

"And you were amazing, I've never felt so perfect in my life," she said breathing heavily, moving closer to him.

With his arm around her waist, he kissed her neck a couple more times before closing his eyes, wondering when he should wake her up to do the same again.

Nevertheless, all together this was the most cherished present he would remember. The gift of innocence.

A flame I know I was so scared to write it please write me about it and tell me if I should change it I somewhat just winged it. The flame took me the most time well review.

Starting a new story, I hope you like it. It's another Snape and Hermione fic.

All right, I'll let you get a sneak preview.

Hermione is accused of being a traitor. A bra's found in Lucius Malfoy's bedchamber. Ooohhh.

Is she being set up only Severus believes her? On the other hand, is she really a slut, warmed the enemies bed and not his read, and found out

Title is **_Honey is Sweet_**

Thanks for the reviews

Steph


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes. Sunlight slide into the room, making the room dim yet still able to look.

She felt happy and tired. Feeling a tug around her waste, she was against a hard chest.

Turning she saw him in all his naked glory, staring right back at her.

"Mmm morning," he said kissing her neck.

"Morning," she said blushing; she rested against his chest as his hand stroked her stomach. They had a light sheet on them, well more like encasing them.

"MMm merry Christmas," he said.

"I almost forgot, we should head down stairs, we always open presents early," Hermione said, as the fact that she was now his; she had given him something she had never given anyone else.

Getting up Hermione had to sit back down as a shocking pain shot through her.

"Sore," he said rubbing her back," it will pass I have a potion you can take it eases muscle and dulls the pain."

"Mmm thank you," she said, hearing him get off the bed, she sighed.

He was her lover, hers.

The words kept going through her head even as he knelt before her sheet covered body in a presentable pair of boxers and handed her an uncorked vile.

Tipping it back, she took it and felt the pain flutter away.

"Better," he said cupping her face, she nodded.

How did you act with someone after what they did?

Hearing a knock on the door, Severus straightened, as he picked up their clothes and put them on the bed.

Opening the door stood Ginny.

"Professor I was just told to tell you two that were opening presents soon," she said blushing he nodded and she pelted from his presence down the stairs and out of sight.

"Were being called," Hermione said, and he nodded.

Pulling on a new t-shirt, and short shorts, he felt a need rise in him.

Everything felt so normal for them to dress in front of each other to watch each other.

Laughter was heard as they descended the stairs. Walking into the living room the tree was huge and a mountain of presents surrounded it. Everyone looked at them. Hermione fidgeted with her hands as they walked in and took a seat on the couch.

Ginny gave her a knowing look and mouthed," I'll tell you later."

Ginny took what she could get and went back to Harry.

"All right kids dig in," Albus said as Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron leapt at the presents.

Hermione reached her first present from Albus ripping it open she saw books.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said clutching Potions and the will to control to her chest.

The next was from Tonks, a large case of makeup that made her gap.

The presents came and went when finally Hermione sat beside Snape facing him and placed a present in his hands. He faced her and ripped the paper from it opening the box. Shocked he looked up at her.

It was a watch and expensive one, at that. He studied it emeralds glittered were all the numbers should be.

He flipped it over and read the engraving.

Love Always, Hermione

He looked at her, grabbed her, and kissed her forcefully. Everyone stood or sat shocked.

When they broke apart he handed her present, and slowly she undid it. Flipping open the box she gasped. Tears were evident in her eyes.

He grabbed the ring from his pocket and gave t to her.

"It's a promise ring," he said simply.

He took the necklace and lingeringly traced her neck as he did it up.

Taking the ring, he slid it on her finger.

"Severus its perfect, thank you so much," she said tears falling down her cheek; she leapt at him and kissed him until there was no tomorrow.

A loud cough interrupted everyone. Hermione looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Severus with his very rumpled hair followed suit and had to hold in a loud chuckle at the mans face. Everyone went silent but beside him came Dumbeldore, Minerva, Moody and Remus all looking deathly.

"All right everyone out but you two," Sirius said pointing at the accused pair on the couch. They separated from each other and sat there, while Hermione fixed his hair.

The five, sat across from them on the couch, death glared pointed at Severus.

"Now explain to us this sudden change in attitude toward each other?" Minerva demanded.

"Well, its just that uuumm," Hermione was saying, Severus grabbed her hand and she felt stronger.

"Our relationship didn't just start today its been going on for months, we wanted to keep it hidden till we thought you guys would understand," Hermione said never stuttering," and I loved him before the accident, but the sticking potion just sped things up for us I guess."

"That is still not a good enough reason why you Hermione are acting like a wanton," Minerva scolded.

"Wanton, Lavender acts like a wanton sleeping with every man in the school, I am anything but a wanton," Hermione jeered, glaring at the old woman.

"How dare she call her that," Hermione thought.

Just then, Tonks walked in and smiled happily at Hermione and SEVERUS!!!

"Hey Hermione how are you feeling," Tonks asked and Hermione was shocked.

"Fine, thanks for asking and you?" she asked.

"Pretty good now what's the big problem now did you guys just find out about them," Tonks said pointing at the couple. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"You knew," Lupin, asked her.

"Of course I did only an idiot hadn't seen it coming for years, ever since that little fight that one meeting between the two, you could feel the sexual tension I was just disappointed it took almost a year for it to build into something more permanent," Tonks explained to everyone.

"But this is our little Hermione and Snape," Remus said.

"I am not little anymore okay I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Hermione said.

"I swear that if you even touch her," Sirius said standing up, Severus did the same.

"What?" Severus said, Hermione intervened and pushed between the two.

"Stop it both of you, you guys are acting like teenagers again, your not teenagers anymore so stop it," she said as they sat down," this has gone on long enough, things happen in school its been like twenty years since then."

"And I don't care how bad it was, its time to put that crap under the bridge and move on," Hermione said cutting off Sirius's protests.

Both the men nodded, looking at each other.

"And thank you all for the wonderful presents this is the best Christmas ever," Hermione said going up to everyone and hugging them.

"All right this is my cue to steal her away," Tonks said grabbing her and pulling her to the stairs. Not before, she grimaced in pain.

"Ginny," Tonks screamed, Ginny was there in an instant opening her door to let them in.

Hermione sat on the bed, the potion had worn off and pain was shooting through her.

"So tell us," Tonks demanded.

"Do you have a pain killer potion," Hermione asked and in and instant, the potion was in her hands and down her throat. Relief washed over her.

"He's that good," Tonks asked.

"He was he was," Hermione tried to find the words," amazing."

"How big?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know I didn't exactly have a ruler with me," Hermione said laughing.

"Estimate," Tonks said and with her hands, Hermione made a length of about 10.

"Bludy hell," Ginny said, both girls gaping.

"I've never felt so happy, but the pain this morning was unbearable," Hermione said.

"Yah it is but not as bad as yours you guys must of really gone at it," Tonks joked trying to keep a straight face.

"I love him," Hermione said to them they all smiled.

"All right no more girl talk, tonight we have Christmas dinner time to dress our little princess up," Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes and went down stairs. What an interesting Christmas indeed.

My birthdays, coming up on November 2 so that weekend I won't be able to update having friends over all that crap. Nevertheless, I will write diligently through this week to make up.

Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter.

Steph


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

The months had gone by and now May struck. Hermione had never had such a peaceful time. Nights in her lovers bed days in his class trying her best to cover up her need for him. Other classes knowing teachers looked at her with love but a little bit of disapproval.

Nevertheless, months of it they were still madly in love, every time was a different experience, everyday was a surprise.

Nevertheless, Severus knew Lucius was drawing strings and needed to get to her fast, so Severus set up a trap alerting the order members.

May 26th

"Sweetheart you go to the library I have some stuff to do all right," Severus said kissing her neck.

"MM if you say so," she said grinding her but into his hardening erection.

"Vixen," he murmured, as she walked away. He had to hold himself to stop from running after her and ripping off her clothes and taking her right there on the floor.

The hallway was dark, but the need for a book on spells was more important than her stupid fight of the dark.

She made it to the library safely. Madman Price wasn't there, so she checked out her book by herself as she did almost every night but usually Severus came with her. That safe arm around her waist was gone.

Leaving the library, she felt the cold presence she had before.

Then she grabbed her jeans her wand wasn't there. She had forgotten, she never forgot.

Taking a couple deep breathed she continued, she could sense he person following her getting closer.

The person was bigger than her she was sure of it but she was faster.

She sped up and then she couldn't' move she fell forward hitting the floor with a thud.

He had a wand and she didn't, smooth Hermione.

Suddenly was turned over and he was above her.

"Get away from me," she demanded, he straddled her, and she let a scream but was silenced by his hand, covering her mouth and nose.

Trying desperately to get air she squirmed as best, she could. She could feel him trying to rip at her shirt and unbutton his pants.

"Severus," she screamed in her head," help me."

Then bringing her knee up she got him were the sun don't shine he let go of her and ripping at the ropes that were around her feet she got up and ran.

Nevertheless, before she could get a couple feet away, she was dragged back by her hair.

A little ways away the order members were watching ordered by Dumbeldore not to do anything yet, they stood. Many restraining Snape who was making a mad need to get to her.

She was pinned again.

"Get off me you bastard," she glared, squirming under him, bucking him off she was on her knees when the spell hit her back. She felt pain shoot through her but she didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. She fought it and suddenly it was gone. She turned to him, anger was in her eyes.

He stepped towards him.

With a flick of her wrist, he was screaming in pain.

"How does it feel," she whispered, as she kneeled before his screaming figure.

"You'll pay for all the things you've done to everyone," she said stepping back. That was when everyone started rushing forward.

"Advada," she was almost there her hand pointed at him when she was tackled down. Loosing consciousness, she let the blackness take her and the familiar smell of him surround her.

Severus held her to him, as everyone looked for Lucius it seemed he had fled.

"I'm staying with her," Severus demanded looking at the nurse; she just nodded and went to talk to the others. However, spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"She has some bruises a cracked rib those can be healed, but the amount of magic she used was beyond believable," Madame Pomphrey said, she left them to go into her office.

"Newts are coming up soon," Moody said.

"Yes I know and the date of war might have been moved up, we'll make an announcement that NEWTS have been moved up," Dumbeldore said, looking at their prized student.

Severus stayed there through the night; her hand was cool and delicate in his as he prayed her to wake up.

"Severus," she heard the voice it was hers he looked up but she was still asleep.

'Severus," he heard It again,' I'm in your head Severus.'

'Hermione, how is this possible,' he asked.

'I don't know but I can enter your head, the war is moved to June 15th,' she thought back.

'Thank you, are you all right what happened?" he asked.

'I don't know one minute he was cursing me then the next nothing, it was like something was controlling me, then the last thing I remember is you." She said.

'Wake up soon, please,' he said.

"I'm awake," she said he looked up and she was sitting looking at him, smiling.

He hugged her with everything he had, he thought he was going to loose her.

(This as I may see is highly unlikely since she had like a cracked rib and bruises but hey, you never know)

"Are you all right," he asked.

She nodded and proved it by getting up and separating from him to twirl in her night robe.

"I feel amazing well not as amazing as you make me feel," she said coming towards him to straddle him,' but pretty amazing."

"You should be resting," Dumbeldore said and Hermione jolted off him, to stand by him.

"Dumbeldore the wars been moved to June 15," she said and he nodded.

"Hermione we should talk with Severus to of course but not here," Dumbeldore explained.

"My office will work," Snape said, standing.

"All right a large meeting in your rooms Severus all right, in two hours," Dumbeldore announced and with a sweep of his robes, he disappeared.

"Lets go," Hermione said and with a flick of her hand, her usual clothes were on, and soon they were walking down the hallway hand in hand.

They made it to the dungeons with out one student seeing them which was good they dint' want to hand out detentions just to keep them quiet.

Inside Hermione threw herself on their bed welcoming the cool sheets and the scent of them. Severus just stood by the bed and smiled, she was the one. He would ask her after the war he was sure.

3333333333333333333

Hope you like this chapter, good I think.

Well thanks for the reviews and I must say I am surprised that you all like my story I didn't' think it was that good but I guess I was wrong.

Steph


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

June 15th came closer and closer. The days felt like they became shorter and shorter.

Severus was grumpy because his bed was usually cold every night because of NEWTS. Hermione was swamped at the little desk in his room pouring over books doing spells.

NEWTS were on June 12, which gave them time to prepare.

Dumbeldore agreed that with Hermione's new power that they would be unstoppable.

They fought yes which usually ended in hot steamy rough sex somewhere, in his office in the class, bed bathroom anywhere they could get fast enough.

Finally, when the 12 came, Hermione was nervous as her and her friends stood before the officials that would be testing them.

Hermione was last of course, she wanted it like that. Severus was on duty and he stood by the door watching everyone but most definitely watching her. Sweeping his eyes up and down her body, every time he looked at her he sent shivers up her body.

When she was called forth into the room she went with her head held high.

"Hermione Jane Granger," the official asked, she nodded.

For the better part of an hour, she was told to perform spells.

"Can you do any wand less magic," the official asked, she shrugged.

"Try something," another asked. She pointed to a book on the table. Gasps were heard throughout the room as it levitated up.

"That is all thank you," the official said as she was dismissed. Practically running out of the room she was so happy.

Walking back to her room she entered and Snape sat there at the couch, running she jumped on him kissing him fiercely.

"Hey guess what?" Hermione said, kissing him again as she sat in his lap.

"Hermione this isn't the time," Severus said pointing in front of him. Turning to look she gasped.

"Mom Dad," she said getting out of his lap.

"What is this," her father demanded.

"I can explain," she said raising her hands; her mother grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on it.

"Mom it's a promise right that's all,' she said ripping her hand from her. Her mother glared at her.

"Dear we have some important things to discuss," her mother said as her father got up to stand by her.

"Well now isn't a good time so maybe tonight for dinner, but now I need to talk to Severus all right," Hermione said as she shooed her parents out of the door easily and locked it with her wand making sure no one could get in now before turning to Snape and jumping at him pinning him to the couch.

"Do I ever have something great to tell you," she said as she bites his ear lube.

"I can only guess," he stated as she started unbuckling his pants.

Hours later they laid in their bed sweaty and very much naked, in each others embrace.

"They were in awe of me," she stated kissing his chest.

"Why wouldn't they be," he asked pinching her fine arse making her squeal in delight. This began the whole scene over again.

However, as the 13th came, everything was gearing down, teachers were snappy and detentions were given as frequent as points taken.

However, as a meeting was ordered in the room of requirements, Hermione separated from her lover and went to her friends. They laughed and talked in the corner about old times.

"Silence," Dumbeldore demanded,' the war is coming soon the day after tomorrow everyone needs to be ready."

As the meeting ended, Severus took her to the side looking into her eyes.

"I don't want you fighting," he stated easily.

"I will, I will be the first one on that field weather you like it or not, trust me," she said kissing his neck," I will be protected, I just want you to keep everyone safe and when I say go back you go back all right."

He looked at her in confusion.

"You will understand my meaning when I tell you," she said kissing his chastely on the lips before taking his hand and going to see her friends.

On the night of the fourteenth Harry was cringing in pain as Voldermort tried to invade his mind. Hermione growled in frustration, everyone was sitting at one table in the great hall all the students were gone.

She stood up, went to Harry, and sat beside him.

"Harry I want you to do something all right," she said everyone's eyes on her.

Harry nodded.

"I want you to fight him hard all right," she said in a commanding tone.

He screwed up his face, fighting the man back. Hermione closed her eyes.

Concentrating on the mind of one sick man. Finding it she tried to enter there was a wall, but her power broke it down.

Suddenly it was dark and looking across from her was Voldermrot his red slits for eyes sneering down at her.

"Girl you dare try to invade my head," he said slyly.

"I all ready did, stay out of his mind and I'll stay out of yours," she said coolly," if you fight dirty I'll fight dirtier."

He smirked.

"You are more of a Slytherin than I would have thought," he said smiling, he actually looked warm some how when he did it.

"We will see," she said smirking as she turned. Not before she felt, something hit her in the back.

She was jolted back to reality as she was coughing.

"Hes gone," Harry, said smiling at her, she nodded as she coughed again. Severus handed her a napkin as she used it. Bringing it away from her mouth blood dotted it.

"Hermione," Harry said hugging her.

"I'm fine rotten bastard hit be from behind," she said smiling, as she took a loving gulp of water-cooling her throat.

Nevertheless, as everyone went to his or her bedrooms for the night, the feeling of lovemaking filled the school. As everyone showed his or her love for what could be the last time. For Hermione the slow love they made awaked her deepest feelings.

"I will never loose you," she said coming into his arms. As sleep took them, the warm embrace kept them together. For what seemed forever oblivious to the next day.

Hey, people who actually got through my most terrible chapter I have ever written. I hate this chapter but hey maybe you liked it. In this story I only think I'm going to have one hanky panky scene my nerves can't take anymore of the waiting for reviews to see if I did good or fucked it. Thanks for the reviews you guys are the ones that keep me going.

Steph


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As the sun rose the two were still in a locking embrace. He kissed her head, as she moaned in frustration.

"We have to get up," he said shifting her so he could move, got up and put his clothes on. They were silent as both put on comfortable clothes, and walked side by side, as they marched to the great hall. Everyone was standing there, holding each other saying sweet soft words of goodbye and ifs.

She felt tears prickle her eyes and pulled them back she couldn't be weak now they all needed her because none of those ifs was going to come true, she was sure of that.

Spotting Dumbeldore she nodded she had been trained for this day and as they walked to the front of the school at the edge of the trees people giants and other animals were standing there looming ready for the signal to attack.

She turned to Severus, tears falling down her face; she leapt into his arms and kissed him so fiercely.

"Severus no matter what happens I love you so much and I want you to move on if something happens, and remember I'll always be in your heart no matter what," she said kissing him again.

"We'll do this together," he stated confused.

"No, I want you all to stay here," she said as he set her down, she rubbed his cheek as she spoke.

"I will always love you never forget that," she said turning, he stood there rooted what had she said. He couldn't loose her but as he wanted to go forward, strong hands held him back. His life was walking away and he struggled he couldn't let her do it by herself.

They all watched as she marched into the battlefield animals of the enemy howling in agreement. She turned and smiled, she breathed deep.

"I love you," she murmured, as she turned back around, what she didn't know that everyone could hear her," I do this for you, I cannot stand loosing one of you, if I die remember live out your life to the fullest and don't weep over me because I'll never be gone."

"Attack," came the yell over the evil creatures as they advanced onto the grounds.

She watched as they came closer and closer her fate closing in around her it as inevitable. They were awhile away she turned around again holding her hands to the school.

"Founders of Hogwarts

I beg of you

In this time of my need

I beg of you

Powers that bind

Rock is dust

Love is rock

Use your powers to keep this school

Here for at least another 1000 years

Powers that bind

I beg of you

Remember and forget rivalries

Join in our time of need

It is time to prove yourself protect this school

The students need you

I need you

I beg of you

Bring this school to see another day

Even though I may not

I beg of you

Show your love and hatred against this evil

I beg of you

I sacrifice my life for everyone inside these walls

Therefore, they may see another day

I beg of you

Remember the laughter and the love,

And the sacrifices to come

Don't let go,

I beg of you!"

She felt some of her power drain, but she knew that some how the school would be safe no matter what.

She turned as an axe narrowly missed her; in an instant, she had the animals surrounding her dead in a bloody heat just with a flick of her hand.

Everyone had heard her incantation barely but watched as she swept through the crowd and killing tings right and left.

Never before had such power been unleashed in such a current.

"Finally we meet face to face," she heard the sneering silky tone as she turned.

"Hello Tom how have you been," she sneered glaring at him; he was in dark black robes his wand in hand.

"Ready to die," he snorted.

"Yes I am but I won't be fighting you," she said and with a flick of her hand Harry stood there his wand at the ready, prepared to fight.

"A long time ago he took his parents away from him and then mine," she said, as she let the barrier on the school go and allow everyone to rush forward.

Voldermort was transfixed he couldn't' move.

Everyone was near them behind Harry as Hermione stood in-between them.

"Founders of Hogwarts

Hear my prayer,

Grant this manpower,

Hear my prayer,

Take my strength what I have left to defeat the evil that surrounds this world.

Join in love and hope

Sorrow and dread,

Bond to bring forth the wrath of love.

I beg of you

Bring the powers forth.

She felt all of her strength leave her as she collapsed. Warm arms were around her as she was being held by her lover.

They all watched as Harry changed air ruffled his shirt as he stood there. Voldermort gulped.

"Stupid girl," he screamed," advada Kadva."

Before anyone could react, the spell hit her directly in the chest.

Before anyone could react, again Harry pointed his wand at the man.

"Advada Kadva you son of a bitch," he yelled as the man fell to the ground in one little scream, never to be heard of again that was for sure.

However, when everything settled everyone eyes were on one girl in particular who was lifeless.

Severus picked hr up in his arms and wept, never before had he wept so hard, for his love that was lost he was lost himself.

It seemed like hours that he wept as he held her body as he felt a hand rub the back of his head. He looked up and she stared at him smiling.

"I told you I will never leave you," she said smiling, another sob broke him as he hugged her so hard. Like a little wisp of breeze would take her away.

"I thought I lost you," he said.

"DO you think you would loose me before I lost you I don't' think so," she said confidently.

"I love you so much," he stated.

"I've always loved you even when you were an evil old dingbat," she said a tear falling down her own cheek.

"Marry me spend the rest of your life with me," he said.

"Yes, see our children grow up," she said kissing him with everything she had, she would never be alone again that was for sure.

33333333333333333

Almost the end of the story an epilogue will be coming shortly, I know its not the best chapter I've done but my dad is only letting me on the computer for a couple hours. Review review

Thanks

STeph


	28. The End or is it?

Six Months Later 

They crowded around the living room taking up the room that was there.

"We are so happy for you," Harry said kissing his best friend on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you to, but you guys got to get started on the family no," Hermione joked watching her friends go red.

"Congratulations," Ron said hugging her as well.

They all sat down and looked at all the presents that littered the floor.

"Sweetheart," the voice came as he walked into the living room, his eyes so full of love as he sat beside her.

"Yes darling," she said kissing him, he kissed her back with just as much need.

"See Harry that is what I want," Ginny complained causing the two kissing to erupt in laughter.

"Hey potter a way to keep her satisfied," Snape said as Harry leaned closer," never let her leave the bedroom."

Harry laughed, and Ginny nodded.

Hermione tapped her glass and made a move to get up. Which was a little hard but she made it with a hand from Severus as he stood by her side.

"I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate with me, we are safe we are loved and we are together nothing can break us apart," she said, smiling," its nice to know that I have so many friends that love me."

"Don't get so emotional," Ginny said crying.

"I can't help it," she sobbed.

They had spent two weeks in Italy, for their honeymoon right after the war. Two amazing room confided weeks of shagging like rabbits. She had never known such a perfect time. Coming back to London she moved into the school and took over the position as potion mistress working with her husband and running the library, it wasn't the greatest jobs for the highest ever in Newts marks but she didn't care she was near him and that was good enough for her.

"I just want you to know that I am the most luckiest person in the world to have so many loved ones and you," Hermione said turning to Severus to look at him," I am the luckiest wife imaginable."

"All right enough of this sappy stuff," Moody grumbled.

"Yes enough," Hermione said, raising eh orange juice everyone lifted their champagne," to our family even though we may not be related the live is strong."

"And to the baby," Severus butted in rubbing her round stomach.

"Yes to the baby and the many more to come," she said kissing him.

In addition, they had found out as soon as they came back that she was two weeks pregnant. However, today she was six months along and the glow that came off her could have beaten the sun any day.

Nevertheless, with Severus by her side nothing would stand in their way.

And guess what

They lived happily ever after 

On the other hand, did they, you never know cause there's always something around the corner!!!

Remember never take anything for granted because you never know when you'll lose it. Cherish everything you have now, because some people have nothing remember we are the lucky ones.

33333333333333

This is the end and I thank you all for the reviews it has been a joy writing this story and I can't thank you enough for the helpful words. It is sad that this must come to an end but when I started this story on September 22nd 2006 who would have thought that it would end on November 12 2006. Thank you again.

Steph


	29. Urgent please read

Hey Everyone,

Its been awhile Stephanie here. So I have decided to redo Unfair Love and if you want get the update for when I repost a chapter cause it will be up in a week or so. I wrote Unfair Love when I was barely 13 and have decided since it has been 5 years it is time to redo it and hopefully make it better for you. I will call it Treacherous Love and I hope you all will like it very much. Thanks to my faithful readers for being so patient with me and reviewing constantly. Everyone has helped me progress from the 13 year old that sucked at spelling and grammar to someone I hope knows it a bit better.

Thanks for your reviews and hits. Here is the link to my rewrite of Unfair Love five years later.

.net/s/6119379/1/bTreacherous_b_bLove_b

Stephanie Black


End file.
